Breathe me
by Luna Cave
Summary: Lorsque Luna Lovegood revient après 10 ans de voyage, elle ne s'attendait pas à voir un Drago Malfoy cloitré dans son manoir et avec des attitudes plus qu'étranges. Mais que lui arrive-t-il ?
1. Le retour de loufoca

**Breathe me**

Bonjour ! Ca y est je poste le 1er chapitre de ma nouvelle fic. Je remercie d'ailleurs ma meilleure amie Tonks ( visitez son blog 62442 ), Luna O'Floin et Maud pour leurs aides ! Bonne lecture !

**Tout est a notre reine Jo.**

_Chapitre 1 : Le retour de Loufoca._

Dix ans. C'est le nombre d'années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis la dernière fois que Luna Lovegood avait posé les pieds en Angleterre. Elle avait l'impression de l'avoir quittée hier, sa chère Angleterre. Ces dix dernières années ont été les plus rapides de sa vie, voyageant sans cesse, découvrant de nouvelles cultures, de nouvelles personnes. Elle avait, durant ces dix ans, voyagé avec Rolf Scamander, le petit-fils de l'écrivain des " Animaux fantastiques ". Tout était parti de là d'ailleurs. La première personne que Luna et Rolf étaient allés voir une fois arrivés à Londres, c'était son père. ils avaient transplané main dans la main devant la maison en forme de tour noire. Luna avait observé sa maison longuement, se souvenant de toute son enfance, des moments passés avec sa mère. Sa maison lui avait manqué. La blonde avait couru jusqu'à la porte, qui s'était ouverte à l'instant même, et son père Xenophilius, habillé de son pyjama que Luna avait personnalisé de multiples tissus colorés, d'une vieille robe de sorcier beige et de pantoufles, sorti de la maison. Il avait l'air plus vieux, ses cheveux semblaient encore plus blancs qu'avant. Celui-ci sembla comme pétrifié de voir sa fille. Il ne s'attendait pas à la voir.

« Papa ». Un cri du fond du coeur, qu'elle ne put retenir. Elle s'élança vers son père, grimpant les escaliers rapidement et l'étreignit de toutes ses forces. Ils avaient passés l'après-midi chez son père, où Luna lui racontait toutes les aventures qu'elle et Rolf avaient vécues durant leurs voyages.

" Ton thé m'avait manqué Papa " lui avait dit Luna en buvant une gorgée du précieux thé.

" Il n'y a pas de prunes dirigeables là où tu es allée ? " lui demanda son père. Luna rit joyeusement.

" Non ! C'est fou, n'est-ce-pas ? A croire que personne d'autre en a ! Tu devrais en parler dans le Chicaneur " lui proposa Luna. "D'ailleurs, le Chicaneur va bien ?"

Il lui avait manqué aussi. Le Chicaneur l'avait accompagnée partout quand elle était élève. A Poudlard, elle tenait absolument à montrer aux autres élèves combien elle était fière du travail de son père. Celui-ci d'ailleurs lui tendit un exemplaire. C'était le dernier qui était sorti, parlant toujours du Ronflak Cornu, des Boullus Goullus, des Nargoles. Luna sourit en jouant avec son talisman, toujours autour de son cou. Luna Lovegood n'avait pas changé tant que ça en dix ans. Elle fut également ravie d'annoncer à son père qu'elle et Rolf étaient en couple. C'était sa première relation amoureuse. Luna avait trouvé en Rolf un confident, quelqu'un qui l'écoutait et la comprenait. Il était son meilleur ami et son amoureux, Ils se ressemblaient tous les deux. Rolf avait voyagé durant toute son enfance, il n'avait jamais été à l'école, c'était sa mère qui lui avait tout enseigné. Il avait pris goût à l'aventure et aux voyages.

Un jour de juillet 1999, Luna était apparue à sa porte. Rolf s'en rappelait comme si c'était hier. Elle avait frappé durant la matinée, elle était habillée d'une robe jaune pâle et d'une vieille paire de Converse rouge à motifs. Elle avait dans sa main un exemplaire des Animaux Fantastiques. Elle voulait voir son grand-père. Rolf l'avait invitée à boire un thé, son grand père était mort depuis un moment déjà mais il accepta de l'aider. Elle voulait réécrire un livre. Elle lui expliqua l'envie qu'elle avait de faire connaître au monde les Sombrals, les Nargoles (Il avait eu bien du mal à croire à leur existence) et bien d'autres animaux aussi incroyables les uns que les autres. Il lui avait donné les notes de son grand-père pour son livre et tous deux avaient décidés de faire un très long voyage ensemble.

La porte du Terrier s'ouvrit, la maison était plongée dans le noir et le silence. Lorsque Luna rentra dans la pièce. La lumière s'alluma et elle pu découvrir tous ses amis de Poudlard ainsi que certains membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ils avaient organisé une fête pour son retour en Angleterre. Luna se sentie flattée de toute cette attention. Elle fit la connaissance de James et Albus Severus Potter, les petits de la fratrie Potter. Harry et Ginny furent heureux de lui annoncer que celle-ci attendait un troisième enfant. Ron et Hermione avaient eu une fille, Rose Weasley. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Hermione mais en rousse. C'était une petite fille adorable qui aimait lire, ce qui n'étonna pas la Serdaigle. Neville était devenu professeur à Poudlard et était marié à Hannah Abbot. Luna avait l'impression d'être perdue, ils avaient tous tant changé. Elle se demanda si elle-même avait changé durant ses voyages. Elle pu présenter Rolf à tous ses amis. Elle leur raconta ses voyages et en retour, ils lui racontèrent toutes les choses qu'elle avait manquées. Une chose en particulier attira son attention.

" On raconte que Malefoy est malade. Il ne sort plus du Manoir depuis plusieurs années. " lui raconta Ron. " Tant mieux, moins je le vois et mieux je me porte " ajouta-t-il.

" Ses parents continuent de vivre mais on ne voit plus Malefoy depuis longtemps. Il est peut-être parti vivre dans un autre pays en fait, on ne sait pas. C'est étrange " ajouta Harry en haussant les épaules.

" Même que moi, j'ai perdu ma première dent ! " répondit James, tout fier.

" Aujourd'hui dédicace de Luna Lovegood pour son premier livre " : Encyclopédie des Animaux Fantastiques. " était écrit sur un écriteau dans la vitrine de Fleury et Bott. Voilà la raison pour laquelle Luna avait tant voyagé. Il y avait enfin un livre avec tous les animaux fantastiques. Luna était assise derrière une petite table sur laquelle étaient posés quelques exemplaires de son livre. La couverture représentait un Sombral avec un de ses petits. C'était un dessin que sa mère avait fait et qu'elle avait toujours gardé, elle l'avait toujours trouvé magnifique et elle tenait à le mettre en couverture. Luna espérait que sa mère où qu'elle soit, était fière d'elle et de ce qu'elle avait fait. Elle avait sa plus jolie robe, une robe avec des manches bouffantes, comme celle d'Alice aux pays des Merveilles. Elle était de couleur vert pomme avec une grande grenouille dessinée dessus. Elle l'avait achetée aux États-Unis durant son voyage. Elle avait mis ses boucles d'oreilles en forme de prunes dirigeables. C'était sa façon de dire qu'elle n'avait pas changé, même après dix ans, qu'elle était toujours Luna Lovegood, celle de Poudlard. Rolf était venu aussi et attendait derrière elle, appuyé contre une rangée de livres. Il la regardait signer des exemplaires de son livre avec un sourire. Il était heureux de la voir épanouie à ce point, et de voir que tout le fruit de son travail était récompensé. Ginny était venue avec James, elle n'aurait manqué ça pour rien au monde. Luna fut plus qu'heureuse de les voir, Elle embrassa Ginny et James, celui-ci lui montra fièrement le trou entre ses dents de devant. Il était toujours aussi fier d'avoir perdu sa première dent, ce qui fit rire Luna joyeusement. Elle dédicaça des livres durant plus d'une heure, elle parlait de son voyage avec les personnes venues, racontant beaucoup d'histoires. Xenophilius aussi était présent. Il avait revêtu une chemise à fleurs et un pantalon bleu foncé. Il était si fier de sa petite fille, il en fut ému. Cette dédicace fut un vrai succès. Luna en fut plus que ravie, au point qu'elle ne fit pas attention à qui elle bouscula en sortant de la librairie.

* * *

Allongé sur un canapé luxueux du salon. Drago Malefoy tentait de se décontracter du mieux qu'il le pouvait. C'était la chose à laquelle il pensait le plus depuis maintenant trois ans. Depuis que ses parents lui avaient annoncé la chose. Depuis trois ans, il ressentait sans cesse un vide, un manque, un besoin. Quelque chose lui manque et ce quelque chose, une partie de lui en a terriblement besoin. Tellement besoin qu'il pourrait en mourir. Lorsque sa mère, Narcissa rentra dans le manoir, Drago se redressa subitement. Son odeur était différente, la sienne était là, il la connaissait bien, mais il y avait autre chose, quelque chose qui attirait Drago. Une odeur douce, fruitée. Lorsqu'elle s'approcha de son fils pour l'embrasser comme à chaque fois, celui-ci se rua presque sur elle, inspirant l'odeur qui l'attirait tant. Sa mère se crispa, plus que surprise de cette soudaine réactivité. Elle avait pris l'habitude de voir son fils se concentrant pour être calme. Elle avait essayé de l'aider mais celui-ci refusait toute aide. Elle se sentait triste de lui avoir caché ce lourd secret. Elle regardait son fils, les yeux grand ouverts, ne comprenant pas ce qui lui prenait.

" Drago ? Mon chéri ? " disait Narcissa, continuant de fixer son fils.

Celui-ci, continuant d'inspirer l'odeur sur sa mère, les yeux fermés. Il avait presque l'air drogué.

" Ou es-tu allée ? " dit-il sèchement, se reculant légèrement pour regarder sa mère. Narcissa fut surprise de sa question mais y répondit quand même.

" J'ai été sur le Chemin de Traverse mon chéri, que se passe-t-il ? "

" Tu as une odeur particulièrement ... " Il ne termina pas sa phrase, se rapprochant de sa mère et inspirant encore cette odeur fruitée. Narcissa fronça les sourcils, retirant sa veste qu'elle donna à Drago qui continua de respirer. Elle réfléchissait à toute vitesse à qui elle avait bien pu voir et effleurer pour que l'odeur de cette personne soit sur sa veste. Elle n'avait pas fait attention à ce genre de chose. Elle s'assit a côté de son fils, en soupirant.

" Elle était là bas, Drago, tu devrais sortir. " disait Narcissa d'un ton doux.

Mais Drago ne l'écoutait pas, il continuait d'inspirer et d'expirer. C'était la seule chose qui occupait son esprit.

" Drago... " Sa mère fut coupée lorsque quelques coups furent toqués à la porte du Manoir.

Après sa séance de dédicace, Luna avait été mangé au Chaudron Baveur avec Rolf et son père pour célébrer son succès.

" A la santé de ma petite Luna ! " dit Xenophilius en levant son verre de jus de radis. Luna, le sourire aux lèvres, fit de même, et Rolf avec son jus de citrouille l'imita. Le jus de radis était vraiment quelque chose que Rolf n'aimait pas.

" C'est merveilleux ! " ne pouvait s'empêcher de répéter Xenophilius, toujours aussi fier de sa fille.

" Il y avait beaucoup de monde, ton livre va bien se vendre. " ajouta Rolf en souriant à Luna. Celle-ci attrapa sa main qu'elle serra brièvement.

" Je suis vraiment contente. "

Luna avait été ravie de retrouver ces petites habitudes, comme avant. Tout ça lui avait manqué. Après avoir finit de manger, elle était allée se promener sur le Chemin de Traverse, s'extasiant devant la ménagerie magique. Rolf la regardait faire, amusé.

" Regarde ce chat multicolore ! " lui montra-elle du doigt." Et celui-là aussi ! Et celui-là ! Et ... " Rolf s'amusait de la voir si enthousiaste face aux animaux. Luna était la douceur incarnée. Elle lui raconta plusieurs anecdotes sur des histoires qui lui étaient arrivées ici. Ils allèrent manger une glace chez Florian Fortarôme, un membre de sa famille avait repris son magasin après sa mort. S'asseyant à une table à l'intérieur, Luna lui fit goûter la glace au goût radis, sa glace préférée avec le sorbet framboise. Ils restèrent là bas plus d'une heure. Lorsque Rolf voulu transplaner chez lui, Luna l'arrêta.

" Je dois aller voir une connaissance de Poudlard " lui dit Luna, lâchant sa main en souriant. " Je te rejoins après Rolf ! " Elle lui fit un signe en transplanant de son coté.

Elle observa les alentours, s'approchant de la barrière qu'elle ouvrit. Celle-ci grinça. Lorsque Luna entra dans l'immense jardin, une vague de souvenirs lui vint. Des souvenirs douloureux, très loin. Des souvenirs de guerre. Elle s'approcha de l'immense porte et frappa quelques petits coups.

Drago se stoppa brusquement. La même odeur, tout près. Il se leva d'un bond et couru presque jusqu'à la porte sous le regard de sa mère, surprise. L'elfe qui allait ouvrir la porte fut tout aussi surpris que Narcissa. Drago ouvrit la porte d'un coup, scrutant la personne sous ses yeux. C'était une petite femme aux longs cheveux blonds, ils lui tombaient jusqu'à la taille. Elle avait de grands yeux bleu-clair et une peau très pâle. Elle était habillée d'une robe vert pomme avec une grenouille, et elle portait une paire de bottes en caoutchouc rouge. Elle avait aussi des boucles d'oreilles en formes de radis orangés. Elle avait attaché autour de son cou son ancienne écharpe aux couleurs de sa maison. Drago la reconnu presque directement : Loufoca. Il ne se souvenait presque plus de son prénom mais en cherchant bien il se souvint " Luna Lovegood ". Elle était à Poudlard, plus jeune que lui, et elle trainait avec Potter.

" Bonjour Drago Malfoy ". Sa voix était aussi douce et légère qu'une plume. C'était elle, cette odeur si attirante. Et plus Drago la regardait, plus il se sentait bien. il ressentait une chaleur qui se propageait partout dans son corps. Ce besoin qu'il ressentait constamment depuis trois ans n'était plus. Luna continuait de le regarder, se demandant s'il se souvenait d'elle.

" Je suis Luna Lovegood, j'étais à Poudlard moi aussi. Tu te souviens ? "

Drago continuait de ressentir toutes sortes de changements en lui, il se sentait bien. Il ne pouvait cesser de la regarder. Luna n'était même pas mal à l'aise. La blonde salua également l'elfe toujours à coté de Drago.

" Bonjour Miss Lovegood " Narcissa s'approcha d'eux, poussant légèrement Drago pour laisser Luna rentrer dans le manoir. Celle-ci rentra en souriant. Narcissa conduisit Luna jusqu'au salon. Elle leva les yeux sur le lustre. Drago, derrière elles, continuait de fixer Luna d'un air absent qui était d'habitude si caractéristique de la Serdaigle.

" Bonjour Mme Malfoy. " Luna s'assit sur le canapé sur lequel Drago était couché une heure auparavant. Celui-ci resta debout, regardant la blonde, toujours en silence. Alors que Narcissa allait commencer à poser des questions à Luna, il prit la parole.

" Mère, vous pouvez nous laisser. "

Narcissa regarda son fils et sortit finalement de la pièce, laissant les jeunes gens seuls. Drago s'installa devant Luna.

" Que-veux-tu Lovegood ? " Drago retenait avec peine ses tremblements. Il avait envie de s'approcher d'elle, de sentir son odeur de plus près, de toucher sa peau pâle qui avait l'air si douce, de la prendre dans ses bras, de l'embrasser, de …

" Oh, je voulais avoir de tes nouvelles, simplement "

" Nous n'étions pas amis. "

Luna souriait.

" Je sais. "

Il continuait de la fixer en silence tandis qu'elle souriait d'un air calme.

" Qu'es-tu devenu, Drago Malfoy ? "

Il fut surpris de sa question.

" Ça t'intéresse ? "

" Oh bien sûr ! Alors ? " Elle se pencha légèrement en avant, le regardant avec de grands yeux. Il la trouvait magnifique mais il ne l'aurait jamais dit. C'était Loufoca. Il ne répondit pas à sa question, haussant les épaules.

" Pour ma part, je suis partie en voyage. j'ai voyagé durant dix ans pour écrire un livre sur les animaux fantastiques. " Sur ces mots, elle sortit un exemplaire de son livre qu'elle lui montra. Elle lui tendit le livre, qu'il prit et observa en silence. Il sentait son odeur.

" Tu peux le garder, si tu veux " Il la regarda et hocha la tête, toujours aussi silencieux.

Luna se leva, toujours en souriant.

" J'étais contente de te voir Drago Malfoy. " Elle s'éloigna de lui pour aller jusqu'à la porte.

" Au revoir "

Elle ouvrit la porte avant qu'un elfe ne puisse le faire et elle sortit. Elle fit un léger signe de la main et transplana. Narcissa en haut de l'escalier regardait son fils qui porta le livre a son nez, inspirant l'odeur fruitée d'un air heureux.

" Drago ? " il se retourna, regardant sa mère d'un air perdu.

" C'est elle. " furent les seuls mots qu'il prononça avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre.

* * *

Alors, des idées sur ce qui arrive à Drago ? Ca vous a plut ?

J'espère ! J'essayerais de poster le prochain chapitre au maximun Mercredi prochain !

Bisous ! xxx


	2. Une véritable obsession

**Breathe me**

Bonjour ! Comme je l'avais dit, nous sommes dimanche et le voila ! Je voulais dire un grand grand grand merci aux encouragements de tout mes amis. ( Par contre, je n'ai eut aucune review, sauf une de mon adorable Maria 3. ) Malgré tout j'étais toute impatiente de poster le chapitre 2. Vous saurez ce que Drago a dans le chapitre 3 :) Voila voila.

Bonne lecture!

**Merci Maria pour la correction**

_Chapitre 2 : une véritable obsession._

"Luna ? Tu es rentrée ? "

Rolf était dans la cuisine, affublé d'un tablier rouge clair, il préparait le dîner. C'était un excellent cuisinier et Luna avait pu le découvrir durant leurs nombreux voyages. Elle déposa ses affaires sur un porte-manteau et s'approcha de son amoureux, l'embrassant sur la joue en souriant.

" Ça sent drôlement bon. "

Elle se pencha au dessus des plats qui cuisaient, sentant les odeurs en fermant les yeux.

" J'ai fait une soupe. Aux légumes comme tu aimes. "

Luna souriait toujours.

" c'est gentil "

" Alors, ta connaissance va bien ? "

Luna resta silencieuse un instant, préparant sur la petite table de la cuisine les bols, couverts et verre dont ils avaient besoin pour manger. Rolf tourna la tête, l'observant faire.

" Oh oui. "

" Qui est-ce ? " demanda Rolf, servant la soupe dans leurs deux bols et s'asseyant devant elle.

" C'est Drago Malfoy " dit elle en mettant sa première cuillère de soupe dans la bouche. " c'est très bon " ajouta-t-elle. Rolf n'avait même pas entendu le compliment. Même s'il n'avait pas été à Poudlard, il connaissait bien Drago Malfoy, autant pour son nom, il était d'une des familles les plus riches d'Angleterre qu'autant dire des amis de Luna. Il n'avait pas une très bonne réputation voire pire tout le monde le détestait. Il était décrit comme très prétentieux et méchant. Il avait entendu qu'il était pour les sangs purs et il fut étonné de savoir que Luna lui portait de l'intérêt, ce n'était pas le genre de personne qu'elle fréquentait d'ordinaire.

" Tu es amie avec Drago Malfoy ? "

" Pas vraiment. " Il fronça les sourcils. parfois il avait du mal à suivre Luna.

" Je voulais juste savoir comment il allait, c'est tout. " ajouta-t-elle, continuant à manger sa soupe avec plaisir. Rolf n'ajouta rien et commença à son tour à manger. Il préféra changer radicalement de sujet.

" Oh, je devrais partir quelques jours dans deux semaines. Un ami de mon grand-père m'a demandé d'aller le voir et il habite au Etats-Unis. " lui dit-il. " Je sais que comme tu travailles pour ton livre, j'irais tout seul. "

" Ohhhh, tu es sur ? Je peux t'accompagner ? " lui répondit-elle.

" Luna, je sais que tout ça t'as manqué " il parlait de sa vie en Angleterre, de son père, de ses amis. Il comprenait parfaitement, Luna avait vécu ici depuis toujours et elle était partie si longtemps. " Alors tu n'es pas obligée de venir avec moi. J'irais bien tout seul, c'est juste quelques jours. "

Luna ne répondit rien mais le sourire qu'elle offrait à Rolf voulait tout dire.

oOo

Depuis qu'elle était allé toquer à sa porte, quelques jours plus tôt, Drago Malfoy n'attendait qu'une seule chose : la revoir. Le besoin qu'il ressentait depuis longtemps s'était calmé pour être remplacer par une envie de la revoir. En attendant, il ne cessait de respirer l'odeur du livre qu'elle lui avait donné. Drago s'agaçait lui même de cette attitude. il l'avait toujours ignorée a Poudlard sauf pour se moquer d'elle. Ce qu'il faisait très régulièrement d'ailleurs.

" Drago ? Hey mec tu m'écoutes ? "

Drago leva la tête vers Blaise Zabini, son meilleur ami. il était le seul avec Pansy Parkinson avec qui Drago avait encore des contact. Cette dernière était d'ailleurs juste a côté du grand noir. Tout deux en face de Drago.

" tu es distrait. " Dit celle-ci. " et tu sembles ... moins fatigué. " Blaise se pencha pour voir son ami de plus près.

" Elle a raison. Alors ? Tu nous expliques ? " dit il en se redressant.

" Je l'ai trouvée. " dit il simplement mais ses deux amis comprirent directement et ils semblèrent tout les deux très intéressés.

" Qui est-ce ? " dit Pansy d'un ton enjoué. elle ne semblait plus tenir en place.

Drago hésita pendant un instant. Il n'était pas sure que l'identité de cette personne allait leur plaire. il finit par murmurer

" Loufoca. "

Ces deux amis semblèrent comme pétrifiés.

" Loufoca ? Loufoca Lovegood ? " dit Pansy en haussant le ton. Blaise déposa une main sur celle de Pansy lui insistant de se calmer. Celui-ci ne faisait aucun commentaire, il savait que de toute façon, ils n'avaient pas le choix. Drago commença son explication.

" Elle est venue ici "

" Tu es sur que c'est elle ? " Blaise parlait d'un ton calme, observant son ami.

" Plus que sur, je l'ai su dès l'instant ou elle a toqué a la porte. Je me sens ... mieux mais j'ai besoin de la revoir."

Pansy se retint de grimacer. Luna Lovegood n'était pas le genre de personne qu'elle aimait et elle avait passé une bonne partie de sa scolarité a ce moquer d'elle . C'était même un de ses passes temps préféré. Elle se leva, embrassant la joue de Drago et puis Blaise.

" Je vais rejoindre Adrian, on va déjeuner ensemble. A plus tard les gars! " Elle leur souri et sortit du manoir pour transplaner. Pansy et Adrian étaient mariés depuis 5 ans déjà. Adrian était un élève de Serpentard de la même année que Drago, Après la guerre, Pansy s'était fiancé a Adrian, ils n'avaient jamais été vraiment ami mais les parents de Pansy et ceux d'Adrian avaient organisés un mariage. ils ne s'en plaignaient pas, ils s'entendaient plutôt bien en fait et ils étaient heureux, c'était surement le plus important. Blaise quand a lui, était marié à Daphné Greengrass, une amie de Pansy. Ils étaient tout aussi heureux ensemble et ils avaient d'ailleurs un enfant : Gaspard, un petit garçon de 2 ans.

" Tu pourrais aller la voir. " lui dit Blaise toujours présent.

" je ne sais pas ou elle habite. Mère l'a vue sur le chemin de traverse. "

" Viens, on vas y aller. " Blaise se leva. Drago l'imita la seconde suivante. il se précipita pour prendre sa veste et sortit du manoir tout aussi rapidement. Blaise le suivait le sourire en coin. Ils transplanèrent tout deux sur le chemin de traverse. Dès que leurs pieds touchèrent le sol, Drago regarda partout autour de lui, cherchant la blonde des yeux. Blaise ricana, le jeune Malfoy lui lança un regard noir.

" Qu'est-ce qui te fais rire ? "

" On pourrait presque croire que tu es déjà accro. "

Drago grogna légèrement et commença déjà sa recherche. Blaise le suivait en silence. Après plusieurs minutes, Drago commença a bouder, s'énervant de pas trouver l'ancienne Serdaigle

" Drago calme toi. "

Celui-ci continuait de bouder dans son coin, marchant les mains dans les poches. Alors qu'ils arrivèrent près de la Ménagerie magique, le blond s'arrêta. Elle était là, devant la boutique, regardant les animaux avec rêverie. Il ne fallu pas longtemps avant que Drago s'approche de la jolie blonde.

" Bonjour Drago Malfoy " elle tourna la tête vers lui, le regardant de ses yeux pâles. Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de la regarder aussi. Blaise derrière lui salua Luna d'un signe de tête.

" Tu vas bien ? Tu as l'air moins fatigué que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu. " elle continuait de l'observer en souriant. Blaise mit sa main sur l'épaule du Serpentard, lui disant qu'il devait rejoindre Daphné et il s'éclipsa, laissant les deux blonds seuls.

" tu aimes les glaces? " lui demanda-t-elle après un moment de silence. " On pourrait aller en manger une chez Florian Fortarôme. " Drago hocha la tête suivant Luna jusqu'à la boutique. Elle entra et s'assit a la table dans le coin gauche. Drago a sa suite, s'assit en face d'elle.

" Tu prends quels goûts ? Moi je prend une boule framboise et une boule radis ! Ce sont mes goûts préférés ! "

Drago ne put réprimer une légère grimace de dégoût. Elle semblait toujours aussi folle qu'avant.

" Je prend une boule vanille " Luna se leva et commanda leurs deux glaces, elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, deux glaces en main. elle lui tendit la sienne.

" Merci "

Après un silence, Luna osa lui demander.

" tu veux goûter ? " elle parlait de sa propre glace. Drago n'en avait aucune envie, cette glace gout radis le répugnait au plus au point et pourtant une partie de lui, lui disait de goûter, pour faire plaisir à Luna, pour voir son visage s'illuminer.

" Oui. " Il avait l'impression que quelqu'un d'autre avait dit ces mots a sa place. Le visage de Luna s'illumina d'un grand sourire, elle pris une petite cuillère, pris une partie part de glace aux radis et le tendis a Drago. Ce n'était pas si dégoûtant que ça pouvait paraître, c'était même plutôt bon. le gout était léger, sucré.

" Alors ? " Luna le regardait avec de grand yeux, curieuse de savoir son avis.

" C'est pas mauvais. " Son visage s'illumina encore plus.

" Tu vois ! Tout le monde pense que le radis est dégueulasse mais pas du tout en fait ! "

Plus Luna lui souriait, plus Drago avait envie de l'embrasser. Elle était si belle avec ses longs cheveux blond et ses grand yeux bleus. Le temps n'avait pas l'air d'avoir importance sur elle, elle n'avait pas vieillit. Elle semblait toujours aussi innocente. La main de la blonde sur la table tentait Drago, il avait très envie de la prendre et de toucher la douceur de sa peau. Elle avait l'air aussi douce que celle d'un nouveau né.

Il ne put résister. Drago déposa sa main sur celle de la blonde qui surprise le regardait sans comprendre. Drago n'en revenait pas d'avoir put avoir de la sorte. Luna lui souriait, elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais fut coupée par un grand cris.

" Tante Luna ! "

oOo

Ginny Weasley qui était a son 4ème mois de grossesse se promenait sur le chemin de traverse. Elle venait de quitter le ministère de la magie, elle était allée voir Harry pour sa pause. Harry travaille au bureau des aurors. Elle était allée chercher James dans une garderie Celui-ci ne cessait de la réclamer une glace. Elle avait pris la mauvaise habitude de lui en acheter une quand elle allait le chercher et le petit garçon l'avait bien compris.

" s'il te plait maman " supplia James à sa mère. " Je prendrais qu'une seule boule ! promis ! " il regardait sa mère d'un air attendrissant. Ginny tentait de résister.

" Bon... d'accord " céda-t-elle alors que son fils faisait un petit saut de joie et courrait jusqu'à la boutique.

" Ohhh y'a tante Luna à l'intérieur " Ginny leva directement les yeux et aperçut la blonde en compagnie de ... Drago Malfoy ?

James se rua a l'intérieur

" Tante Luna ! " la dite tante Luna tourna les yeux vers le petit garçon qui s'approchait d'elle.

" Oooh James! quelle surprise ! "

James se mit sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa la joue de Luna. il remarqua l'homme en face d'elle, celui-ci n'avait toujours pas retiré sa main de celle de l'ancienne Serdaigle.

" Bonjour Luna " dit Ginny en arrivant près de son amie. " Malfoy " ajouta-t-elle en apercevant le Serpentard qui hocha la tête en signe de salut.

" Bonjour Ginevra. " dit Luna en souriant. " Tu te promènes avec James ? "

" Maman va m'acheter une glace ! "

" tu veux la mienne James ? " Dit Luna en tendant la sienne au petit garçon. " Je vais devoir rentrer de toute façon. "

Ginny observait Luna sans rien tandis que son fils acceptait la glace avec plaisir. Madame Potter se rendis compte que les mains des deux blonds étaient toujours jointe sur la table. Elle fronça les sourcils. Depuis quand Malfoy et Luna étaient-ils proches a ce point ? Elle ne se souvenait même plus si elle les avait déjà vu ensemble à Poudlard. Drago remarqua le regard de Ginny et retira vivement sa main. Il se leva d'un coup.

" Je dois partir. Au revoir. " Luna le regardait d'un air doux.

" Au revoir Drago Malfoy. " il ne prit pas la peine d'attendre une réponse de Weasley et sortit rapidement. une fois dehors il soupira de plaisir et de bonheur. Sa peau était aussi douce qu'elle en avait l'air. il aurait voulu pouvoir caresser sa peau de ses doigts. Foutue Weasley ! Foutu Potter ! Drago avait déjà hâte de sa prochaine rencontre avec Luna Lovegood et il se détestait pour cela.

oOo

" Luna... " Celle-ci leva les yeux vers son amie rousse. " Je ne savais pas que tu étais ... proche de Malfoy "

" Moi non plus. " Luna l'étonnait toujours. " Je l'ai croisée par hasard en fait. "

Ginny ne disais rien, se contentant d'écouter Luna. Elle lui racontait comment elle avait croiser Drago. James a côté d'elle continuait de manger sa glace.

" Luna... il te couvrait du regard, il te regardait comme un homme amoureux et ce regard je le connais bien." disait Ginny d'un ton grave, comme si c'était un crime.

" Tantie Luna a un amoureuuuux. " chantonnait James.

_s'il savait..._

* * *

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu. Donnez moi vos impressions en review :D  
J'espère poster le prochain chapitre mercredi ( ou peut être un peut plus tard )  
Bisous !_


	3. Graine d'auteur

**Breathe me**

**Bonjour ! Alors ca va bien ?** Moi oui, je prépare le spectacle de mon école et les répétitions me bouffe un petit peut mon temps libre. Les examens dans un mois, les profs commencent déja. Vivement les vacances ( on a le temps ) hehe ! Sinon, dans ce chapitre ( plus cours que les deux autres mais je tenais vraiment a finir de la sorte ), vous saurez ce que Drago a. Je ferais une petite note dans le début du chapitre suivant. En parle de lui, j'espère le poster durant le week end ( ou au max Mardi soir ) et pour le sivant je ne sas pas quand je le posterais. J'ai des répéitions toute la semaine prochaine mais je vais essayer de bien m'avancer :) Sinon merci a **Maria** ! Et a tous mes autres amis qui se reconnaitrons :)  
_Bonne lecture!_

_tout est a la reine Joanne._

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : graine d'auteur.**

Le succès de la dédicace de Luna pour son premier livre fut tel qu'une deuxième fut organisée la semaine suivante. Luna en fut ravie, elle adorait rencontrer de nouvelles personnes. Se retrouver derrière une table a signer des livres a des personnes qui s'intéressait a ce qu'elle avait écrit. C'était surement ça qui lui faisait le plus plaisir. Le mercredi qui suivit, Luna se retrouva encore une fois derrière cette table avec ses livres sur la table. Rolf n'était pas venu cette fois.

" Tu es sure ? " Lui avait-t-il dit. " Ça ne te dérange pas ? "

" Ne t'inquiètes pas Rolf, ce n'est qu'une dédicace pas un gala. Tu as toi aussi un travail. " lui répondit Luna d'un air serein. Rolf lui sourit a son tour d'un air amoureux en l'embrassant doucement.

" Tu es parfaite Luna. "

C'est pour cela que Luna fut seule a cette décidasse mais ça ne la dérangeait pas en fait. Lorsque Fleur et Bott ouvrit, une petit foule de personnes firent la file devant elle. La première personne était une élève de Poudlard, elle avait autour de son cou une écharpe Poufsouffle. Luna se fit un plaisir de lui parler, lui racontant qu'elle aussi avait été à Poudlard. Elle parla avec chaque personnes de la file, s'intéressant de ce qu'ils pouvaient lui rencontrer. Quelle fut sa surprise lorsque Drago Malfoy fut en face d'elle.

" Ohhhhh, Drago Malfoy ! Quelle surprise de te voir! "

Celui-ci tenait entre ses mains le livre que Luna lui avait donné, il déposa le livre sur la table.

" Bonjour... " dit-t-il simplement. Il n'arrivait pas a la quitter des yeux. Luna se pencha sur la table, tenant entre ses doigts une plume, elle se concentra et écrivit quelques mots sur la première page du livre. Lorsqu'elle eut finit, elle relut, ferma le livre et lui tendit en souriant.

" Ça me fait plaisir de te voir ici ! tu l'as lu ? Tu as aimé ? "

Drago repris le livre le tenant entre ses mains.

" C'est bien écris. " il ne l'avait pas complètement lu en fait mais il voulait la complimenter.

" Merci, c'est gentil. " elle le regardait avec des grands yeux d'un air joyeux, elle tendis la main, touchant la sienne et la serrant brièvement. " Ça me fait plaisir " sa main partit aussi vite qu'elle était arrivé.

" Pas de quoi... " il avait du mal a parlé en sa présence. Il s'éloigna assez rapidement d'elle, rejoignant Pansy qui l'attendait dehors.

" Alors ? Tu l'as vue ta chérie ? "

Drago grogna.

" La ferme. " Pansy ricanait avec un sourire en coin.

Drago se rappela soudainement qu'elle lui avait écrit un mot. Il ouvrit subitement le livre, lisant les quelques mots écrits à la main.

_" A Drago Malfoy,_

_qui j'espère arrêtera d'être aussi timide qu'un Sombral._

_J'espère te revoir bientôt._

_Luna Lovegood. "_

" Drago, tu souris bêtement... " Pansy recommença a ricaner.

" Je t'ai dis de la fermer ! " ragea-t-il en fermant le livre avant qu'elle n'ait eut le temps de lire les quelques mots écrits par Luna. Drago voulait déjà la revoir c'est pourquoi il l'attendit en essayant d'ignorer les moqueries de sa meilleure amie.

OoO

Lorsque la dédicace fut finie, Luna repris ses affaires, remit son manteau et sortit de la librairie. Elle ne s'y attendait pas a voir le Serpentard.

" Oh, tu es toujours là ! " lui dit-t-elle. " Tu m'as attendue c'est gentil ! "

Mais ce que Drago ne savait pas, c'est que quelqu'un d'autre devait déjà ramenée Luna Lovegood. Et ce quelqu'un d'autre n'est personne d'autre que Rolf. Lorsqu'il vit Luna sortir,il s'empressa de s'approcher d'elle mais se stoppa lorsqu'elle parla avec un jeune homme blond. Il le reconnu c'est Drago Malfoy.

" Luna... " Celle-ci se tourna directement vers son amoureux.

" Oh Rolf, tu es la ! " Drago Malfoy qui était a côté de la blonde lançait un regard noir a Rolf

Drago était énervé, il voulait Luna pour lui seul, il avait envie de lui parler. il était terriblement jaloux.

" Je suis désolée Drago, je dois rentrer. j'ai été contente de te voir " lui dit elle en lui fessant un petit signe de la main. Elle s'approcha de Rolf et tout deux s'éloignèrent rapidement.

Drago rentra chez lui en boudant.

OoO

Luna et Rolf avaient rendez-vous le soir même a dîner avec les parents Scamander. Ils n'avaient jamais vu officiellement Luna et Rolf tenait a la présenter dans des bonnes conditions. Ils étaient retournés tout les deux a la maison pour se changer.

" Je n'aime pas trop que tu restes avec Malfoy. " Rolf n'était pas du genre jaloux ou possessif ils avaient simplement peur que Luna ne soit blesser.

" Ne t'inquiètes pas Rolf " lui répondit Luna d'un ton doux. " Il a l'air différent du Drago Malfoy de Poudlard. Il est très calme et silencieux. "

Rolf en était étonné, il avait très souvent entendus parlé de lui et c'était toujours en mal.

" Tant mieux alors ... fait juste attention " Luna lui répondit en hochant la tête et elle rentra dans la salle de bain, sa robe jaune pâle a la main. Elle ressortis quelques minutes plus tard. Elle portait une robe jaune pâle serrée a la taille avec des volants sur le bas. Elle l'aimait beaucoup car elle ressemblait un petit peu a celle qu'elle avait porté au mariage de Bill et Fleur. Elle avait laissée ces cheveux lâchés et avait mit des boucles d'oreilles en forme de petits tournesols.

" Tu es très jolie. " Lui dit Rolf en l'embrassant. Qu'est-ce que Rolf pouvait l'aimé sa Luna.

OoO

" Albus, met ça sur la table mon chéri. " dit Ginny en tendant a son plus jeune fils un verre qu'il s'empressa d'aller mettre sur la table. James a coté de lui terminait de mettre la table.

" Que nous a préparé Madame Potter ? " demanda Harry en entrant dans la cuisine, il s'approcha de sa femme et l'embrassa.

" Bonjour Harry, j'ai fait des pâtes. " lui dit elle en souriant.

" ... et alors là Ron est tombé dans les pommes.. " raconta Harry en riant. alors qu'ils étaient à table.

" Ça ne m'étonne pas, il fait son fort mais c'est un sentimental. "

Ils mangèrent tous un silence pendant un moment puis James parla

" Maman, le monsieur avec Tante Luna, c'était qui ? "

Harry répondit avant Ginny.

" Il s'appelle Rolf, c'est son..." Ginny le coupa.

" Non, Je ne t'en avais pas parlé encore. j'ai vu Luna avec Malfoy. "

" Quoi ? " Il n'en revenait pas, qu'est-ce que Luna faisait avec Malfoy ? n'était-il pas malade ? enfermé dans son manoir familiale ?

OoO

" Il l'a trouvée " ce fut la première phrase que prononça Narcissa lorsqu'elle fut enfin seule avec son mari, Lucius. L'homme a la longue chevelure blonde se contentait d'écouter sa femme, son visage aussi neutre que du papier ne laissait apparaître aucune émotion.

" Qui est-ce ? " demanda-t-il d'une voix calme.

" la fille Lovegood. " Narcissa ne connaissait pas son nom, elle n'y avait jamais fait attention. Cette fille ne méritait pas son attention mais ça, c'était avant. Elle se rappelait qu'elle l'avait déjà vue lorsqu'elle avait été enfermée dans le cachot des Malfoys durant la guerre. Lucius ne fit aucun commentaire sur la fille, il n'avait pas le choix de toute façon, c'était elle et personne d'autre et rien au monde ne pourrait le changer.

" Le sait elle ? "

" Non. " Heureusement se dit Narcissa, peut être serait-t-elle effrayé par son fils ? Lui même avait plutôt mal réagit quand ses parents lui avaient annoncés ce qui l'est.

Mais s'ils la connaissent, ils auraient sut que Luna n'aurait été nullement effrayé que Drago soit un veela.

* * *

**Alors, vous le saviez ?:)**

N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review ( _qui me motivera a écrire pour poster les chapitres plus rapidement. Hehe !_ )

Bisous !


	4. Tout le monde aime Luna

**Breathe me**

Bonjour ! Le chapitre 4 est là ! J'ai essayé qu'il soit un peut plus long ! Merci pour vos reviews. Alors, pour la petite histoire, j'ai eu l'idée de cette fic après avoir lu la fic d'Opaline " _my venom under your skin_ " qui est une fic veela. Je vous conseille vraiment d'aller la lire ( _elle se trouve dans mes fic préférés sur mon profil_ ), je pense que vous aimerez ! Je suis partie en vacances et j'ai eut l'idée là bas, pendant les 10 heures de voitures.

**_Tout est à la reine Joanne._**

**Réponse review :**

Loly : C_oucou ! Merci beaucoup, je suis contente que ca te plaise ! J'ai fait en sorte qu'on devine pour Drago, donc je suis contente que tu aies devinés :D J'espère que ce chapitre te plaira!_

Bonne lecture!

**Chapitre 4 : Tout le monde aime Luna.**

" Vous parlez de moi ? " Drago s'approcha de ses parents toujours installés l'un en face de l'autre. Tout deux se tournèrent vers leur fils. Ils gardaient tous deux un air impassible, surtout Lucius qui ne laissait aucune émotion passée. Drago s'installa à coté de sa mère d'un air nonchalant, il était toujours énervé d'avoir vu Luna avec un autre homme. Une jalousie sans nom prenait possession de son corps, il avait envie de détruire cet homme pour la simple raison qu'il était proche de Luna. Il devait absolument garder le contrôle de lui-même.

" Effectivement, tu as donc trouvé ta compagne. " lui dit Lucius, le regardant d'un air froid. Il attendait que son fils lui en dise plus sur la fille Lovegood. Drago hocha simplement la tête.

" Drago, tu sais qu'il faut absolument qu'elle soit marquée avant ton prochain anniversaire... " lui dit Narcissa.

" Je sais ! " répondit Drago, agacé. Il avait eut le temps d'y penser en 3 ans. Il savait parfaitement qu'il devait absolument faire en sorte que Luna accepte d'être sa compagne, d'être sienne. Et ça, Drago ferait tout pour.

" Fait en sorte qu'elle accepte, quitte à demander au ministère de t'aider. "

Drago soupira, il n'avait pas envie d'en arriver là mais s'il devait le faire pour survivre, alors il le ferait. Le plus important était sa vie. Narcissa pris doucement la main de son fils, lui souriant d'un air tendre.

" Tu vas mieux, c'est déja bien. " Au début quand Lucius et elle lui avaient annoncé sa condition de veela, Drago avait rit. Il n'en croyait pas un mot, c'était une farce, une stupide blague. Pourtant lorsqu'il avait vu le visage fermé de son père, il avait prit peur. Narcissa en grimaça en y repensant. Il avait fait par la suite, une scène de colère sans nom.

Drago ne répondit pas, il n'avait aucune envie d'en parler. C'est pourquoi il se leva et quitta la pièce sans rien dire d'autre. Il alla directement dans sa chambre. Il pensa à Luna. Il était en colère contre lui de ne pas savoir se contrôler. Il fit tomber quelques livres qui trainaient sur son lit. Pourquoi elle ? Pourquoi Loufoca ? Pourquoi pas cette foutue Greengrass ?

oOo

Le samedi qui suivit fut un jour de fête. C'était l'anniversaire de Luna. Rolf avait préparé une grande fête pour l'occasion. Il avait décoré son appartement de banderoles multicolores et de ballons tout aussi colorés. Il savait que Luna aimerait toute ces couleurs. Il voulait que ce soit un jour parfait et il préparait pour Luna une grande surprise. Celle-ci était partie durant toute la journée avec Ginny, elles s'étaient baladées dans le Londres moldu et avaient fait les boutiques. Rolf avait pu pendant ce temps tout préparer sans qu'elle ne soit là. Le soir même tous les amis de Luna : La famille complète des Weasley, le père de Luna, Neville ainsi qu'Hannah. Lorsque 19 heures sonnèrent, Ils éteignirent les lumières de l'appartement de Rolf et attendirent que Luna et Ginny arrivent. Elles ne se firent pas attendre, Luna ouvrit la porte et la lumière s'alluma. Elle s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose à Rolf mais fut surprise. Tout le monde cria un " Joyeux Anniversaire Luna ! ". Luna était plus que surprise mais ça lui faisait plaisir. Elle sourit en repensant à cette époque à Poudlard quand elle n'avait aucun ami et fut soulagée en voyant toute les personnes présentes. Elle n'était plus seule. Le diner fut un délice, Rolf leur avait préparé les plats préférés de Luna. Durant le repas, tout le monde se parlait.

" C'est Rolf qui a tout organisé " dit Hermione qui était à coté de Luna.

" Ohhh, c'est très gentil de sa part " répondit Luna d'un air heureux.

" Vous vous entendez bien, tous les deux d'ailleurs " ajouta Ginny en face des deux autres filles. Hermione et elle se jetèrent un regard rempli de sous-entendus.

Luna ne comprit pas tout à fait le sens que Ginny voulait dire. Cependant quelques choses dérangeaient la rousse. Elle ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Luna restait avec Drago Malfoy. Harry non plus d'ailleurs, il l'avait accusé de s'être trompée de personnes. Xenophilius apporta le gâteau. C'était un gros gâteau avec des petites fleurs de toutes les couleurs, Il était écrit " Joyeux Anniversaire Luna " et il y avait quelques bougies. Luna se doutait que Madame Weasley l'avait fait et même s'il n'était pas très joli, à ses yeux, c'était le plus beau gâteau du monde. Le père de Luna déposa le gâteau en face d'elle. Tous se mirent à chanter en coeur la chanson d'anniversaire. Luna souffla les bougies en n'oubliant pas de faire un voeu. James la regarda avec de grands yeux lui demandant ce qu'elle avait souhaité.

" Il ne faut pas le dire, sinon le voeu ne se réalise pas " lui répondit-t-elle en souriant de plus belle.

Ce fut le bon moment pour Rolf. Luna était occupée à parler avec James. Il s'approcha d'elle sans bruit et s'agenouilla en face d'elle.

" Luna... "

OoO

_Luna n'avait pas eut de vraie relation amoureuse avant Rolf. Il était sa vraie première histoire. Luna n'avait pas été très proche de quelqu'un durant ses années à Poudlard. Elle passait le plus clair de son temps toute seule ou avec les Sombrals. Cependant à la fin de la guerre, Luna avait eut une petite histoire d'été. C'était Neville._

Elle admirait le courage qu'il avait et Neville était un vrai ami sur qui elle pouvait compter. Elle l'avait toujours apprécié. Luna se rappelait que lorsqu'Harry était revenu à Poudlard, un jour qu'elle se battait contre un mangemort, Neville était arrivé, tout essouflé. Luna cru qu'il avait couru dans tout le château. Il saignait abondamment mais il ne semblait même pas le savoir.

_" Neville, tu sais que... "_

_Un bruit d'explosion la coupa dans sa phrase, elle sursauta assez brusquement. Neville n'y avait presque pas fait attention, il tremblait assez violement et il semblait avoir quelque chose sur le bout de la langue._

_" Luna je t'aime ! "  
Elle le regarda de ses gros yeux globuleux. Neville amoureux d'elle. Elle n'aurait jamais pensé que ce serait possible. Elle ne savait même pas ce que cela signifiait vraiment en fait. L'aimait-elle aussi ? Elle ne s'était encore jamais posé la question. Luna ne se préoccupait pas de ce genre de chose, elle avait plus important a faire comme chercher le ..._

_" Je suis fou de toi ! " il lui répéta plus fort. Il était toujours essoufflé et il la regardait attendant une réponse de sa part. Le cerveau de Luna allait très rapidement, elle se posait toutes sortes de questions. Que devait-t-elle faire ? Lui dire qu'elle l'aime aussi ? L'aime-t-elle seulement ?_

_Neville prit le silence de Luna pour un refus, il baissa la tête, blessé. Il aurait mieux fait de se taire, il pensait vraiment qu'il avait toutes ses chances avec Luna. C'était la personne la plus gentille qu'il connaissait. Alors qu'il allait lui dire qu'il était désolé, qu'il aurait du se taire, il sentit les deux lèvres fines de Luna sur les siennes._

Assis à la table de l'appartement de Rolf, le voyant faire sa demande, Neville eut un sourire. Luna était la personne la plus gentille qu'il connaissait et Rolf avait de la chance.

Hannah qui était à coté de Neville, se pencha légèrement près du jeune homme.

" Neville " chuchota-t-elle. " Ca va ? "

Il lui prit doucement la main en lui souriant.

" Parfaitement. "

OoO

Drago s'était obligé à rester chez lui, il ne voulait pas la voir. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il essayait de se faire croire depuis plusieurs jours. Il ne voulait pas d'elle, ils étaient tous deux trop différents. Elle était une sorte de tournesol géant, sans cesse heureuse alors que lui était plutôt du genre solitaire, silencieux, colérique. Cependant, il ressentait le besoin de la revoir, son corps la réclamait, son côté veela avait besoin de la voir, de la toucher. Même plus.

Drago s'était incrusté chez sa meilleure amie. Le moment était parfait parce qu'elle avait comme projet de partir quelque part avec Adrian. Mais Drago s'était interposé délibérément.

" Bordel Drago, tu m'énerves! " s'énerva Pansy, elle l'adorait son meilleur ami mais par moment il pouvait être lourd.

Drago ne répondit rien. Il s'embêtait tellement au manoir, qu'il en avait eut plus que marre.

" Tu n'as pas autre chose à faire que de me pourrir mon après-midi détente et plus si affinité avec Adrian ? "

Drago haussa un sourcil en l'entendant dire. Pansy et Adrian étaient le parfait opposé du petit couple parfait que formait Blaise et Daphné. Ce qui ne l'étonnait pas, Pansy était toujours égale à elle-même. C'est pour cela qu'il l'aimait tant après tout.

" Je m'emmerde au manoir. "

" Et donc, tu viens m'emmerder moi... " Soupira Pansy. Elle eut soudainement une illumination.

" Pourquoi tu n'irais pas voir ta blonde ? "

Drago grogna. Il aurait voulu qu'elle n'en parle pas.

" Je ne t'ai pas dit ? Je sais où elle habite... " Pansy le regarda avec un petit sourire en coin. Elle avait trouvé le moyen pour que Drago la laisse profiter d'Adrian tranquillement.

OoO

Il était parti, pour son voyage. L'appartement de Rolf lui semblait bien vide maintenant qu'il n'était plus là. Elle aimait bien cette si soudaine tranquilité qui lui laisserait le temps de réfléchir au calme. Luna était du genre très posée, elle prenait toujours le temps de réfléchir avant de prendre une décision et celle-là avait besoin de beaucoup de réflexion. C'était la première fois qu'on la demandait en mariage. Elle se demandait si c'était normal de se poser autant de questions. Elle adorait Rolf, elle pensait même en être amoureuse mais elle se demandait si c'était vraiment lui, la personne faite pour elle. Elle déposa la boite contenant la bague que Rolf lui avait offerte sur la table. Elle était simple avec un petit papillon bleu qui brillait. Avant de partir, Rolf lui avait dit qu'elle pouvait ranger ses affaires dans son appartement. Elle avait ouvert sa valise qui était sur la table du salon. Elle ne l'avait plus ouverte depuis qu'elle était rentrée. Il y avait dans cette valise, une véritable horde de souvenirs. Elle piocha au hasard un objet. Un coquillage... elle se souvint.

_Les pieds nus de Luna s'enfonçaient doucement dans le sable mouillé alors que l'eau de la mer glissait doucement contre ses jambes. Elle regardait l'eau partir puis revenir sans cesse. Le soleil se couchait doucement, donnant au ciel une couleur orangée. Luna et Rolf étaient arrivés en Espagne le matin même, ils venaient de quitter la Finlande et un peut de chaleur leur fit le plus grand bien._

_" Luna... "_

_Elle se tourna vers Rolf, lui souriant doucement. La vision de Luna, sa robe et ses cheveux volants à cause du vent étaient sublime. Luna l'était, elle ne le savait pas mais elle l'était. Elle lui tendit sa main qu'il s'empressa de prendre._

_" tu es très jolie Luna. "_

_elle regardait devant elle d'un air absent._

_" Je t'aime beaucoup. " continua-t-il._

_C'était la vérité. Il l'appréciait énormément et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre si elle éprouvait les mêmes sentiments._

_" Oh moi aussi, tu es gentil Rolf. " Elle ne semblait pas comprendre le sens de sa phrase. Il serra sa main un peu plus fort et s'approcha d'elle un petit peu plus. Il ne disait plus rien, se contentant de l'admirer. Elle avait cet air rêveur sur le visage. Il se mit devant elle, l'empêchant d'observer l'horizon. Il l'embrassa._

Elle déposa le coquillage sur une étagère, à coté de quelques photos. C'était un joli souvenirs mais quand Luna y pensait, elle n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi faire.

Quelqu'un toqua à la porte.

Luna sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle ouvrit.

" Drago Malefoy ! " Luna était très surprise, elle ne se rappelait pas lui avait dit où elle habitait mais elle n'y fit pas attention.

" Bonjour " il semblait toujours aussi calme qu'avant. Elle le laissa rentrer.

" Tu vas bien ? "

La première chose que Drago remarqua fut la boite, posée a coté de sa valise. Il la fixa longuement.

" C'est mon cadeau d'anniversaire de la part de Rolf. " lui dit-elle quand elle remarqua ce qu'il regardait.

Son anniversaire ? Il n'était même pas au courant.

" Je ne savais pas. Bon anniversaire. " elle lui sourit.

" Ce n'est pas grave. Merci et joyeux non-anniversaire à toi. "

" Pardon ? "

" Tu ne connais pas ? C'est dans Alice aux pays des merveilles, c'est un conte moldu. "

Il ne connaissait pas et elle le remarqua. Elle fouilla dans sa valise et en sortit un livre qu'elle lui donna.

" Tiens, tu me le rendras " Luna eut une idée.

" Si on allait a la ménagerie magique ! J'adore y aller! "

Drago n'appréciait pas les animaux plus que ça mais il ne répondit pas, il voulait lui faire plaisir.

" D'accord. "

Elle sortit très rapidement de l'appartement de Rolf, qu'elle ferma avec un sortilège. Drago la suivait les mains dans les poches, elle s'arrêta. Attrapant la main de Drago.

" Je vais nous faire transplaner " lui dit-elle. La seule chose sur laquelle Drago se concentrait c'était la sensation de sa peau contre la sienne. Sa petite main fine dans la sienne, beaucoup plus grande.

Elle transplana sur le chemin de traverse et lâcha sa main. Drago ne put retenir un petit grognement. Il aurait voulu continuer de toucher sa peau. Luna se dépêcha d'aller jusqu'à la ménagerie magique. Il l'avait déjà croisée devant le magasin, il s'en souvenait. Il la suivit sans un mot. Elle semblait si contente d'être dans la boutique, qu'il ne put se retenir de sourire. Elle s'était penchée devant un aquarium et elle parlait avec un poisson qui devenait invisible lorsqu'il avait peur. Elle couru ensuite près d'un oiseau qui changeait de couleurs en fonction de ses émotions.

" Tu as vu comme il est beau ? "

Drago se contentait de la regarder, elle ne lui laissa pas le temps de dire plus.

" Mais j'imagine que ca ne doit pas être facile à vivre. Tout le monde voit toujours toutes ses émotions, le pauvre. "

" Peut-être... oui... "

Elle reporta son attention vers les chats et ses yeux déjà très grands le furent encore plus.

"Oooohhhh... "

Elle s'approcha d'un chat, Drago grimaça, il se demanda finalement si ça en était vraiment un. Ce chat, enfermé dans une petit cage, n'avait aucun poil sur son corps, il était plissé. Luna semblait attendrie. Drago, lui, dégouté.

" Tu ne le trouves pas mignon ? Il ressemble à un sombral. " elle caressa le chat doucement et celui-ci frottait sa tête contre la main de Luna, demandant plus de caresses de sa part.

" Ce sera ton cadeau d'anniversaire " Il avait eut cette idée, il avait oublié, et elle semblait avoir envie de l'adopter, même si lui ne l'aimait pas, l'important était qu'elle aime son cadeau.

" Comment ? " Elle le regardait avec de grands yeux.

" Je te l'offre, pour ton anniversaire, je n'étais pas au courant et tu as l'air de bien aimer ce chat. "

Un immense sourire éclaira le sourire de Luna alors que la vendeuse ouvrait la cage ou se trouvait le chat nu. Luna l'attrapa et le pris dans ses bras. Elle s'approcha de Drago et l'enlaça brièvement, pour ne pas écraser le petit chat.

" Merci Drago, c'est un merveilleux cadeau d'anniversaire. "

il en avait presque oublié la petite boite posée sur sa table, une petite boite qui l'intriguait beaucoup.

* * *

_J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'oubliez pas de laisser une petite review !_

_Pour parler du Sphynx ( le chat nu ), j'en ai un moi même. :) et je l'aiiiiime. _

_J'essayerais de poster samedi prochain_

_ Gros bisous !_


	5. Fausse romance

**Breathe me**

_Bonjour ! Comme je l'avais dit, désolé de l'attende entre les deux chapitres. Les exams approchent , les profs nous en parlent tout le temps, j'ai mes horaires. Bref je déteste ça. Je vais surement aller à Londres cette été, ça me motivera._

_Merci pour vos reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! _

_Un grand merci à **Maria** pour la correction._

**Tout est à la reine Joanne Rowling.**

Chapitre 5 : fausse romance.

Rolf avait du s'absenter plus longtemps que prévu, il avait des histoires a régler et il ne pouvait le faire en Angleterre. Il avait essayé de convaincre Luna de le rejoindre, il n'aimait pas la savoir seule et elle lui manquait. Il était étonné de la rapidité avec laquelle elle était devenue indispensable dans sa vie. Malgré cela, Luna avait refusé, elle ne voulait pas l'embêter et elle avait le temps pour réfléchir calmement a la proposition de Rolf. Pendant ce temps, une sorte de routine s'était installée entre Luna et Drago depuis le jour ou il était venu frapper a sa porte pour la première fois. Il avait prit l'habitude de venir chaque jour, vers 14 heures, toquer chez elle. C'était toujours Luna qui décidait où ils allaient. Une fois c'était dans un parc de Londres, Luna avait passé l'après-midi a essayer d'approcher un écureuil, en vain, une autre fois ils avaient fait les magasins et avaient mangé une glace ( elle avait même réussi a le convaincre de prendre une boule gout radis.), une autre fois encore, ils étaient simplement restés chez elle. Cette fois-ci quand il toqua à la porte, elle sortit déjà prête avec son chat dans les bras. Elle ferma la porte derrière elle et avant que Drago ait pu dire un mot, ils avaient transplanés dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais il avait confiance en Luna et il savait qu'elle connaissait l'endroit . Il observa les alentours. Calmement. De l'herbe a perte de vue et une petite maison, en forme de tour sur un colline. Le ciel était bleu avec seulement quelques nuages d'un blanc pur. Drago pouvait distinguer un lac non loin. Luna lâcha son chat qui se mit a gambader joyeusement autour d'elle alors qu'elle s'avançait vers la maison. C'était une tour noir légèrement penchée, de nombreuses plantes avaient poussés sur certains endroits de la maison. En s'approchant, Drago pouvait voir que les murs avaient été peints avec des dessins d'animaux. Il reconnu même un sombral. Il put lire également une pancarte qui indiquait de ne pas cueillir les prunes dirigeables.

«Papa doit être à la maison. » la voix de Luna le sortit de sa contemplation.

La blonde lui montrait sa maison, elle lui faisait ouvertement confiance et cela fit chaud au coeur de Drago, il se sentait terriblement bien avec elle.

Un homme sortit de la maison, il semblait vieux, fatigué mais lorsqu'il vit Luna, un sourire semblable a celui qu'elle lui offrait parfois, apparu sur son visage. Luna se jeta dans ses bras. Drago ne se souvenait pas avoir déjà vu le père de Luna.

« J'ai amené un ami » lui dit-t-elle alors qu'elle se tournait vers Drago. « Drago Malfoy, tu te souviens ? Je dois t'en avoir parlé une fois ou deux. »

Xenophilius hocha la tête en regardant Drago.

« Bonjour Drago. »

Drago s'approcha, montant les quelques marches et serra la main du père de Luna.

« Monsieur. »

L'homme rentra dans la maison et tout deux le suivirent.

« On va profiter du soleil, ça te dit ? » lui demanda Luna après être entrée dans ce qui semblait être la cuisine. Elle fouillait dans des étagères et a attendre le bruit qu'elle faisait, elles ne devraient pas être très bien rangées. Drago ne répondit rien, il se contentait d'observer. Il comprenait mieux maintenant la personnalité de Luna, si elle avait grandit dans une maison pareil. Tout les murs étaient peints avec des dessins d'animaux plus étranges les uns que les autres. Tout était en désordre, des exemplaires du chicaneur traînaient un peut partout mais cela ne semblaient pas du tout les déranger. Cette maison était si chaleureuse en comparaison avec la sienne. Il se demandait si Luna voudrait décorer le manoir comme sa maison, quand elle viendrait vivre avec lui. Il secoua la tête pour se sortir de ses idées. Luna avait prit un petit panier dans lequel elle avait mit de quoi manger et boire. Il y avait aussi quelques livres. Elle sortit rapidement de la maison, sautillant légèrement jusqu'au lac proche de sa maison. Son chat continuait de la suivre en miaulant. Ils s'assirent tout les deux dans l'herbe. Le chat qui n'avaient toujours pas de nom se blottit contre Luna, fermant les yeux en profitant du soleil.

« Tu lui a trouvé un nom ? » lui demanda Drago pour entamer une discussion.

Luna caressait le chat doucement.

« Non, je ne lui en donnerais pas. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Elle sortit un livre du panier et lu a voix haute.

« Vous, les gens vous débordez de partout. Les chats, eux, restent bien concentrés, tu vois ce que je veux dire ? »

Drago ne comprenait absolument rien a ce qu'elle disait, il allait répondre mais elle poursuivit sa lecture.

« S'il te plait, c'est quoi, ton nom ? Moi c'est Coraline » lut elle avec une voix féminine.

« Les chats n'ont pas de nom » poursuivit-elle avec une voix plus grave.

« Non ? »

« Non. »

« Bon, VOUS les gens vous ne savez pas qui vous êtes et vous avez de noms. NOUS, nous savons, donc pas besoin de nom. »

Drago la regardait alors qu'elle abaissait le livre sur ses genoux.. Elle continuait de caresser le chat qui ronronnait de plaisir. Drago sentit de la jalousie en lui. Il n'était quand même pas jaloux d'un chat ? Si ?

« Regarde, le nuage là, on dirait un lapin ! » Elle montra du doigt le ciel. Drago essaya en vain de trouver le dit lapin.

« Mon patronus est un lièvre. Et toi ? »

« Je sais pas. »

« Tu n'as jamais fait de patronus ? » elle paraissait choqué. Ses yeux étaient encore plus exorbités que d'ordinaire. Elle faisait presque peur en réalité.

« Il faut que tu essayes ! » ajouta-t-elle.

Elle continuait de le fixer, attendant qu'il sorte sa baguette.

« Quoi ? »

« Sors ta baguette ! Tu n'y arrivera pas sinon ! »

Drago soupira et sortit sa baguette. Luna commença son explication.

« Il faut que tu laisses un souvenir particulièrement heureux t'envahir. Tu dois le revivre, tu dois respirer le bonheur. »

Il ricana.

« Je n'en ai pas. »

« Tout le monde en a. »

« Pas moi. »

« je suis certaine que si ! Moi le mien, C'était la première séance d'entrainement de l'AD. »

« l'AD ? »

« Oui, l'armée de Dumbledore ! J'étais tellement contente d'avoir des amis ! »

Luna sortit sa propre baguette, elle ferma les yeux quelques instant, inspirant lentement.

« Spero patronum. » dit-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Un petit lièvre argenté sortit de sa baguette, Luna avait rouvert les yeux pour observer son patronus qui sautillaient autour d'elle. Le chat qui n'avait pas de nom regardait le lapin d'un air fasciné, il voulu sauter sur le lièvre mais celui-ci disparut.

« Tu me promet d'y réfléchir ? »

Il hocha la tête doucement. Un silence s'installa entre eux deux. Une question brûlait les lèvres de Drago depuis quelques jours déjà.

« Pourquoi es-tu venue me rendre visite ? » il parlait de la première fois qu'il l'avait revue. Luna le comprit directement.

« Je voulais vraiment avoir de tes nouvelles en fait. »

Elle fit une pause et ajouta :

« Quand j'étais enfermé dans le cachot de ta maison, tu étais la seule personne de l'autre coté de la barrière qui était gentille avec moi. »

Il grimaça, il n'aimait pas repenser a cette période de sa vie.

« Quand on m'a dit que tu étais malade, j'avais envie de t'aider comme toi tu m'as aidé. Tu comprend ? »

Drago ne répondit rien mais il comprenait, il avait envie de lui avouer sa condition maintenant tout de suite. Il était certain qu'elle comprendrait, Luna était si compréhensive dans toute les situations et celle-ci le tuait presque. Il se torturait l'esprit, il avait peur de mourir. Il ne voulait pas, il aurait voulu avoir le pouvoir sur sa vie, ne pas perdre bêtement ses moyens face a elle, mais c'était elle qui l'avait et elle n'en savait même rien. Elle n'était même pas au courant des frissons qu'il ressentait quand il sentait son odeur, quand sa main prenait la sienne. Il ne savait pas a quel point il avait besoin de la toucher. C'était pire qu'une drogue.

Luna glissa ses doigts dans l'herbe d'un air rêveur. Ses grands yeux clair étaient légèrement fermés, elle avait un doux sourire sur son visage. Ses cheveux étaient lâchés dans son dos, un tournesol avait été attaché dans ses cheveux blonds. Il ne put résister à l'envie de la sentir plus proche de lui, il l'attira soudainement à lui, serrant son petit corps contre le sien. Luna fut surprise mais elle prit cela comme un acte qui prouvait les remords qu'il ressentait. Mais la réalité était tout autre, il s'était contenté de petit contact et il avait besoin de plus. Le chat s'était éclipsée, crachant contre Drago qui avait coupé cours a son moment de répits au soleil.

« tu n'as pas a te sentir désolé, Drago Malfoy. « murmura Luna d'une voix douce tandis qu'elle frottait doucement sa main contre le dos de celui-ci. Drago pouvait sentir son souffle contre sa peau. Il ne put retenir un frisson. Il poussa un léger grognement animal. Luna se recula, le regardant plus que surprise. Est-ce normal qu'un homme grogne de la sorte ? Cependant elle éclata d'un grand rire joyeux.

Drago la repoussa il commençait à trembler, il s'énervait, il n'arrivait plus a parfaitement se contrôler. Il se leva brusquement coupant Luna dans son rire.

« Je dois partir. » il transplana la seconde qui suivit.

OoO

Narcissa attendait toujours le retour de son fils avec impatience, elle savait qu'il voyaient régulièrement Luna Lovegood et elle voyait cela comme un grand progrès. Après tout, ils n'avaient pas été amis et cela faisait déjà quelques jours qu'ils se voyaient. Cela la fit sourire. Drago ne lui racontait jamais en détails ce qu'il se passait durant ces après-midi là mais a l'air joyeux qu'il avait, elle était certaine qu'ils passaient de bons moments. Seulement cette après-midi-ci il revint beaucoup plus tôt que les autres fois, claquant la porte du manoir, bousculant l'elfe de maison qui lui parlait, Drago monta les escaliers jusqu'au couloir conduisant à sa chambre. Narcissa le regarda faire en bas des escaliers.

« Drago... » lui dit-t-elle attendant qu'il se retourne et la regarde. Il s'arrêta.

« Ça s'est bien passé ? » poursuivit-t-elle.

Drago serrait les poings, sa mère était persuadée que tout allait bien. Elle pensait peut être que cette cinglée de Loufoca l'aimait déjà mais c'était faux. Il leur avait caché quelque chose. Quelque chose d'important.

Il se tourna, regardant sa mère toujours en bas de l'escalier.

«Mère, Elle est fiancée. »

Le coeur de Drago se serra violemment, il avait essayé de se convaincre que ce n'était pas vrai, mais a chaque fois qu'il y pensait, il ressentait des envies de meurtres envers cet abrutis. Luna était sienne qu'elle le veuille ou non.

OoO

Luna était assise sur le canapé de son salon, Drago a ses côtés, il tenait entre ses mains une tasse contenant un thé de Prunes Dirigeables. Il ne préférait même pas savoir ce que c'était. Luna lui avait expliqué a quel point ce thé avait de grand pouvoir. Il s'en fichait en réalité mais il fessait semblant de trouver cela très intéressant. Il ne voulait pas vexer.

« Ton cadeau d'anniversaire m'a fait tellement plaisir. » Lui dit-t-elle en caressant le chat blottis contre elle.

L'attention de Drago se porta directement sur la boite, posée sur une étagère a coté d'eux. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il y avait dedans bien qu'il avait une petite idée. Il espérait se tromper. Luna suivit son regard. Elle se leva, attrapa la boite et se rassit.

« Rolf m'a demandé en mariage. » Drago resta le plus passible possible mais pourtant,il bouillonnait intérieurement, il n'arrivait pas a croire que ce Rolf ait pu faire ça. Il avait envie d'attraper la boite et de la détruire.

« C'était pour la fête de mon anniversaire, à la maison. Mais je ne sais pas vraiment quoi répondre... »

Une voix dans la tête de Drago lui hurlait de lui dire de répondre non. Mais il ne dit rien.

« Il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait mais en fait, je ne sais pas si ce que je ressent c'est de l'amour ou juste une très grande amitié. »

« Je vois. »

« Tu as déjà été amoureux Drago ? »

« à peu près... »

Ce n'était pas vraiment de l'amour, il avait juste besoin d'elle. Il ne pourrait pas survivre sans elle. Ça aurait presque pu être romantique.

OoO

« Toc, Toc »

« Luna, je vais ouvrir ! »

Avant que Luna n'ait pu se rappeler l'heure qu'il était, Rolf avait déjà filer jusque la porte qu'il ouvrit d'un grand coup, couvrant Drago Malfoy sur le pas de sa porte.

Qu'est-ce qu'il foutait ici ?

Luna accourut a côté de Rolf en sautillant.

« Drago ! J'ai complètement oublié de te prévenir, Rolf est revenu hier. »

Les deux hommes se fixaient en silence, Drago se retenant a grande peine de frapper Rolf, et le dit Rolf, se demandant ce qu'il faisait sur le pas de sa porte. Il avait manqué un épisode.

« J'ai du mal à comprendre » dit Rolf d'un ton calme.

« Ça fait quelques jours qu'on fait des activités l'après-midi. »

« Des activités ? » Rolf ne pouvait s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils, lançant un regard à Malfoy toujours silencieux. Il n'avait absolument pas confiance en lui.

« Oh oui, on est allés dans un parc, au zoo aussi ! C'était chouette. »

Drago n'aimait pas du tout la façon dont elle parlait de tout cela au passé.

« Je vois. » Rolf lui sourit, il n'était pas rassuré pour autant mais il faisait confiance à Luna.

« Tu veux rentrer ? » proposa Luna à Drago. Celui-ci hocha la tête et rentra dans l'appartement, Rolf fermant la porte derrière lui.

L'ambiance était quelques peut tendue mais Luna ne semblait pas s'en rendre compte. Drago tentait de paraître normal mais en réalité il devenait de plus en plus tendu et il n'avait qu'une envie, éloigné Rolf de Luna. Ils étaient bien trop proche et Rolf n'arrangea pas les choses lorsqu'il prit Luna par la taille, la rapprochant de son corps légèrement. La scène se déroula très rapidement sous les yeux de Luna. Drago ne put retenir son instinct et frappa Rolf dans la mâchoire avec son poing. Rolf lâcha Luna et tomba sur le sol, il regardait Drago avec des grand yeux, une grimace de douleur déformant son visage. Il massa sa mâchoire douloureuse alors que Drago, toujours debout et face à lui, se rendait compte de son geste. Luna les regardaient tout les deux, plus que surprise. Le blond s'approcha de Rolf, son côté veela voulait continuer de le frapper, il voulait lui faire comprendre que Luna était à lui et seulement à lui mais Luna s'interposa entre eux et lui dit d'une voix douce.

« Je ne sais pas vraiment pourquoi tu l'as frappé mais tu sais, la violence ne résous rien. »

Elle ne semblait même pas en colère, elle paraissait juste ne pas comprendre.

« Tu devrais rentrer. » elle lui sourit, essayant de ne pas l'énerver plus. Drago grogna, marmonnant un rapide au revoir et transplana chez lui.

OoO

« Tu lui a foutu une droite ? J'aurais voulu voir ça ! »

« Pansy, ce n'est pas bon. Elle tient a ce mec. T'as de la chance que ce soit Loufoca, une autre t'aurait déjà viré de sa vie. »

Drago avait appelée ses deux amis lorsqu'il était rentré chez lui, il s'était empressé de raconter toute l'histoire. Blaise et Pansy étaient tout deux assis sur un canapé dans le salon du Manoir Malfoy. Drago en face d'eux, s'était calmé mais paraissait tracassé.

« Je n'ai pas réussit a me contrôler, c'était trop... difficile. »

« C'est normal, tu as vécus trois ans ici, sans contact avec elle, il faut que tu apprennes a contrôler ce côté de toi. »

« Tu n'as cas faire en sorte qu'elle tombe amoureuse de toi. Tu sais, tu fais ton petit tour de séduction made in Malfoy et hop ! Elle oublie l'autre et a toi la vie ! »

Blaise ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête au parole de Pansy.

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quelle fille Pansy, ça marcherait peut être avec toi mais là, on parle de Luna Lovegood. »

Drago observait en silence ses deux amis se disputer pour savoir comment Drago devrait faire pour que Luna tombe amoureuse de lui.

« Tu pourrais l'inviter ici ? » questionna Pansy, reportant son attention sur Drago.

« Bien sur et ils visiteront ensemble les cachots pour se souvenir les bons moments passés là bas durant la guerre ? » se moqua Blaise.

Pansy fit la moue, jetant un regard noir à Blaise.

« Mais tu pourrais l'inviter au restaurant. »

« et pas besoin d'aller dans un restaurant très cher. »

« Tu vois Pansy, quand tu veux... » se moqua gentiment Blaise.

Il évita un coussin de justesse.

OoO

Rolf avait été difficile à convaincre, déjà c'était lui qui avait vu la lettre en premier et quand il avait vu le hibou grand-duc apporter une lettre au nom de Luna, il s'était douté de qui c'était. Luna lui avait expliqué qu'il l'invitait a manger dans au restaurant mais Rolf avait refusé qu'elle y aie. Il avait utilisé l'argument du « et s'il te frappait toi aussi ? » mais après mainte et mainte explication, il avait finit par céder. Luna attendait Drago chez elle, il lui avait écrit qu'il viendrait la chercher chez elle à 7 heures. Luna avait laissé ses cheveux pendre dans son dos, elle avait mit des boucles d'oreilles en formes de cerises, pour changer un petit peu. Elle portait une robe bleu pastel qui arrivait au dessus du genoux. C'était une jolie robe d'été que Luna aimait bien, elle faisait adulte, elle faisait femme. Elle avait réfléchit au comportement plus qu'étrange de Drago mais elle n'arrivait pas a comprendre ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête. Habituellement, elle avait une grande facilité a comprendre les gens mais elle devait avouer que Drago Malfoy était un vrai secret.

« Toc, Toc »

Elle sautilla jusqu'a la porte.

« Bonjour Drago Malfoy ! »

Luna avait réussit a convaincre Rolf d'aller voir Harry et Ginny ce soir là, elle ne voulait pas de nouvel accident. Lorsque Drago vit Luna, il ne put s'empêcher de se dire qu'après tout, il n'était pas si mal tomber. Il se traita d'idiot mentalement. Evidemment qu'il la trouvait jolie, il l'avait choisie, bien malgré lui, comme étant sa compagne.

« Tu es très jolie. »

Elle lui sourit de cette façon si particulière qu'il adorait.

« c'est gentil ! »

Elle sortit de l'appartement.

« Alors, ou nous emmènes-tu ? » lui demanda-t-elle, curieuse.

« Tu vas voir. »

Il attrapa la main de Luna et transplana.

« Pré-au-lard ! » au vu de l'air émerveillé de Luna, Drago avait bien fait.

« Quelle merveilleuse idée ! J'adore pré-au-lard ! Ça m'a tellement manqué de venir ici ! »

Drago la tira par la main jusqu'au trois balais. Ils rentrèrent tout deux à l'intérieur. Il s'installèrent à une table dans un coin tranquille.

« J'ai tellement de souvenir ici. Tu crois qu'on pourrait aller voir le château ? Rien que le voir, ce serait tellement bien ! »

Drago se sentit joyeux de voir Luna heureuse comme cela.

Le dîner se déroula calmement, ils ne parlèrent pas de l'incident de la dernière fois. Tant mieux, Drago ne voulait plus en parler et il se fichait de savoir si Rolf allait bien ou non.

« Tu as lu Alice aux pays des merveilles, je te l'avais prêté. » lui demanda Luna lorsqu'il y eut un silence.

« Oui. »

C'était la vérité, un jour ou il n'avait n'avait rien a faire, il l'avait lu. D'habitude, il ne lisait pas ce genre de livre mais cela ne lui avait pas déplut.

« Tu as aimé ? »

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

Luna lui sourit.

« Pour le moment, je lis la nostalgie de l'ange. »

Drago se demandait si c'était encore un conte bizarre avec des chats.

« C'est une histoire moldue mais c'est très beau. »

« Qu'est-ce que ça raconte ? »

« L'histoire d'une fille qui a été assassiné et qui voit tout l'avancement de l'enquête et la douleur de ses proches depuis le paradis. »

« Et tu dis que c'est beau ? »

Drago fronçait les sourcils.

« Oui, c'est beau. Je te le prêterais si tu veux. »

Ils parlèrent de tout comme de rien. Drago ne racontait pas grand chose de sa vie. Premièrement parce que depuis bientôt 3 ans, il ne se passait plus grand chose et ensuite, il préférait laisser Luna se confier. Elle lui parla de sa mère, elle lui vouait une admiration sans normes, et de son père, elle s'inquiétait pour lui, il lui semblait fatigué. Elle lui raconta des épisodes de son enfance et aussi de l'AD. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit de manger le désert, ils sortirent des trois balais pour se diriger vers l'entrée de Poudlard. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à là bas.

« Ohhh, je vois le château ! » Luna sautilla joyeusement jusqu'à la barrière de l'école. Elle regardait le château d'un air émerveillé, comme si c'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait.

« Comme il m'a manqué. » murmura-t-elle.

Drago restait en retrait, se contentant de l'observer en silence.

« Ça ne te manque pas, à toi ? »

« Si. » Ce qui lui manquait en réalité c'était la liberté de ses mouvements qu'il avait a une époque, avant sa 6ème année. A ce moment là, tout semblait plus facile.

Un léger coup de vent envoya le parfum de Luna jusqu'à Drago, le faisant frisonner de tout son corps. Il s'était retenu durant toute la soirée de toucher Luna, il fallait qu'il tienne le coup. Mais seulement, il n'était sure d'en être capable.

Luna s'était tourné vers lui et lui souriait. Elle attrapa sa main qu'elle serra brièvement puis elle la relâcha. Il attrapa Luna par la taille, la serrant contre lui. Une partie de son cerveau lui disait d'arrêter tout de suite mais il n'y arrivait pas. C'était plus fort que lui. Il poussa Luna contre les barrières du château, la tenant toujours tout contre lui. Il mit sa tête contre cou, près de ses cheveux blonds, respirant son odeur fruitée, celle qui avait sentie pour la première fois quelques semaines plus tot. Luna n'y comprenait rien et elle ne savait pas quoi faire.

« Drago... » murmura-t-elle, essayant de lui faire revenir a la raison.

Il la serra un peut plus contre lui.

« Tu devrais me lâcher. » continua-t-elle.

Drago ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille, il continuait de serrer Luna contre lui et de respirer son odeur. Il avait envie de la marquer, tout de suite. C'est lorsque Luna sentit de petit pointes contre son coup qu'elle commença a avoir peur.

Drago Malfoy n'était pas un vampire n'est-ce-pas ? Non, impossible, ils étaient sortit tout les deux de nombreuses fois en plein soleil et ils avaient manger ensemble. Un vampire ne mange pas sauf du sang et elle ne l'avait jamais vu faire cela. Il ne pouvait décidément pas être un vampire. Mais alors, pourquoi sentait-t-elle deux dents pointues contre sa gorge.

« Drago, s'il te plait. » elle essaya de le repousser un peut.

« Luna ? C'est toi ? Malfoy lâche la. »

Neville se tenait derrière la barrière de l'école, une baguette à la main tendue vers Drago. Celui-ci releva la tête et grogna.

« Londubat, dégage de là. »

« Malfoy, lâche Luna tout de suite. »

Luna les observait tout les deux, Drago avait encore resserrer sa prise sur elle il tenait d'un de ses poignets et elle commençait à avoir mal.

« Stupéfix ! »

le sort traversa la barrière et toucha Drago de plein fouet, il tomba raide devant Luna, les yeux écarquille et l'air perdu.

« Luna ça va ? » lui demanda Neville, inquiet.

Elle hocha doucement la tête.

« Tu ne le laissera pas là, hein Neville ? » lui demanda-t-elle en regardant Drago.

« Non, je vais attendre que tu partes. »

Elle lui sourit doucement, frottant son poignet douloureux .

« Merci. A bientôt Neville. »

« Au revoir Luna. »

Lorsqu'elle eut transplaner, Neville lança un contre sort et Drago se leva, visiblement en colère.

« Tu ne saura rien me faire Malfoy, la protection de Poudlard est toujours active. »

Il n'attendit aucune réponse et retourna vers le château. Il devait normalement aller à Pré-au-lard mais il préférait attendre que le serpentard soit partit.

OoO

La première chose que fit Luna lorsqu'elle rentra chez elle fut de fouiller dans ses livres sur les vampires. Drago Malfoy avait quelque chose de bizarre et elle voulait absolument savoir quoi.

* * *

_J'espère que le chapitre vous a plu, je ne peux pas promettre quand je vais poster le prochain._

_N'oubliez pas de laisser une review:)_

_Bisous !_


	6. Vampiriquement mystérieux

**Breathe me**

_Bonjour ! Comment ça va ? Perso, je vais plutôt bien. Je voulais vous dire merci pour les reviews, ça me fait vraiment plaisir ! Je ne sais pas si je posterais un prochain chapitre avant mes examens, ils approchent vraiment. _

_Quelques réponses aux reviews :_

Fluffy : Hehe , je suis contente que le chapitre t'ai plu Fluffy :D Et j'espère que celui-ci te plaira aussi !

Potterheadwrit : Je suis vraiment contente que tu aimes ! Je tenais a bien faire comprendre qu'ils ne sont pas amoureux l'un de l'autre. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira, il est plus en rapport avec Luna et le secret de Drago. Gros bisous

Emillie Hrx : Je ne t'en veux pas pour Drago, je te comprend ! Je suis contente que ça te plaise et que tu aies laissée une review ! J'adore faire des fins de chapitre en mode sadique :P Bisouuuus !

Merci à **_IndieStag, Emilie, Potterheadwrit, PerSonNeen Ravegourde_** et **Fluffy** pour les reviews ! Merci aussi à ma merveilleuse **Maria** qui corrige.

**_Tout est a Joanne._**

Bonne lecture !

_**Chapitre 6 : vampiriquement mystérieux.**_

Luna n'avait pas raconté à Rolf son dîner avec Malfoy, elle avait peur de sa réaction. Cependant depuis qu'elle était rentrée, elle cherchait sans relâche dans ses livres sur les créatures fantastiques un je-ne-sais-quoi qui perturbait Rolf. Elle lui cachait quelque chose, il en était sure mais si Luna avait décidé de ne pas lui en parler, il respectait son choix. Quelques jours s'étaient écoulés depuis et Luna ne lui avait toujours pas donné sa réponse. Rolf aurait été un parfait poufsouffle, il était très patient mais il ne supportait plus ce silence. Il avait besoin de savoir si ses sentiments étaient partagés ou non. Ce jour-là, il faisait très chaud et Rolf avait ouvert toutes les fenêtres de l'appartement, laissant l'air frais s'engouffrer dans le living. Luna était assise sur le canapé, un vieux livre sur les jambes. Elle lisait un texte avec un air concentré qu'on voyait peu souvent.

« Que cherches-tu ? » lui demanda Rolf en s'installant a côté d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas. »

« Tu ne sais pas ? »

« Non. » elle gardait les yeux rivés sur un texte, continuant de lire en silence.

« Tu peux m'en parler tu sais Luna... » il essayait de la forcer un petit peu, pour voir si elle accepterait de lui en parler.

« Je cherches juste quelque chose, mais je ne sais pas exactement quoi. »

Il attendit qu'elle continue.

« Si je trouve, je te le dirais, ne t'inquiètes pas. »

Rolf ne voulu pas insister plus, il en profita pour changer de sujet.

« Luna, au fait... »

Elle leva enfin la tête vers lui, le regardant de ses grands yeux pâles.

« On a reçu une invitation pour une soirée au ministère. »

« Une soirée ? Quelle genre de soirée ? »

Ça lui rappelait le bal de Slughorn.

« Organisé par le département des créatures magiques. »

Le regard de Luna s'illumina soudainement. Elle aurait peut être l'occasion d'y rencontrer un vampire.

« Ohhh, c'est fantastique, il faut absolument y aller ! »

Les recherches de Luna ne l'avaient pas vraiment aidée mais elle y avait apprit de nombreuses choses. L'ail n'avait absolument aucun effet sauf pour leurs odorat, le soleil les brûlait, l'argent empêchait leurs blessures de se refermer rapidement, ils doivent se nourrir deux fois par nuit pour être en pleine forme, ils ne peuvent entrer quelque part sans y être invités. Luna se demandait si le fait de l'emmener d'elle même dans sa maison signifiait qu'elle l'invitait ou pas. De plus, Drago ressemblait un peu à un vampire, il avait une peau très pâle et assez froide, mais une chose l'embêtait, elle avait lu que les vampires ne pouvaient pas rétrécir leurs canines, alors qu'elle avait bien vu (et senti d'ailleurs) celles de Drago pousser. Elle était légèrement perdue, bien qu'elle avait trouvé quelques sorts pour la protection du soleil, elle ne savait toujours pas s'il était possible pour un vampire de manger de la nourriture en plus du sang. Si elle pouvait voir un vrai vampire, elle aurait l'occasion de lui demander par elle-même.

« C'est samedi prochain »

Un Hibou Grand-duc s'engouffra dans la pièce par la fenêtre grande ouverte, laissant tomber sur la table un tournesol avec lequel était accroché un parchemin. Le hibou n'attendit aucune réponse car il repartit aussi rapidement qu'il était venu.

Rolf et Luna se regardèrent un instant, ils avaient tous les deux reconnu l'hibou de Drago Malfoy.

« Il t'offre des fleurs maintenant ? » lui demanda Rolf, une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

Il avait beau essayé de se calmer, il n'arrivait pas à calmer la jalousie qui s'éveillait en lui. Depuis qu'ils étaient revenus en Angleterre, Drago semblait occuper totalement ou presque l'esprit de Luna.

Celle-ci s'était levée, posant son livre sur la table. Elle lu rapidement le petit mot écrit de la main de Drago.

« C'était juste pour me remercier du bon moment passé dernière fois, c'est tout. »

Luna n'aimait pas mentir, elle détestait cela en fait. Mais elle avait préféré garder pour elle l'étrange comportement de Drago. Elle , déjà , avait eu du mal a aller a ce dîner et si en plus elle racontait cette histoire de grognement et de dents pointues à Rolf, il risquerait de lui interdire de le revoir a nouveau . Elle serra le papier dans sa main et attrapa la fleur, allant jusqu'à leur chambre. Elle posa la fleur dans un vase qu'elle remplit d'eau a l'aide d'un Aquamenti.

« Désolé pour la dernière fois. DM »

Il fallait absolument qu'elle comprenne.

OoO

Les discutions fusaient d'un côté à l'autre de la table. Luna et Rolf avaient été invités à un dîner chez les Potter, Rolf espérait que revoir ses amis remettraient les idées de Luna en place. C'est vrai qu'elle ne les avait plus vraiment vus depuis qu'elle passait son temps avec Drago Malfoy.

« J'ai réussi a avoir deux places pour la finale ! » disait Harry d'un ton enjoué à Ron.

« Deux ? Et moi alors ? » s'étonna Ginny, en fronçant les sourcils.

« Toi ? Tu ne viendras pas, imagine que tu tombes ou quelque chose. »

« Je suis enceinte pas malade, Harry Potter ! »

Tandis que Ginny et Harry se disputaient gentiment a propos de la finale et que Ron les observait sans oser dire un mot, Hermione et Neville parlaient ensemble de Poudlard.

« On recherche un professeur de soins aux créatures magiques en fait... Hagrid voudrait garder son rôle de garde chasse. »

« Hagrid est adorable » répondit Hermione, un peu mal à l'aise. « Mais disons que ce n'est pas le meilleur professeur ... »

Neville rit légèrement à la gène d'Hermione. Rolf et Luna ne disaient rien, se contentant de les observer tous. Cependant le poste libre de professeur n'avait pas échappée à Luna. James jouait avec Rose, lui montrant son tout nouveau mini balais dont il était terriblement fier.

« Ton livre a beaucoup de succès Luna ! » lui dit Hermione lorsqu'elle eut finit sa discussion avec Neville.

« Tellement, qu'ils pensent le mettre au programme à Poudlard. » ajouta Neville.

« Ohhhh vraiment ? Ça serait vraiment fantastique ! »

Le visage de Luna s'était illuminé, ce livre c'était un peu son petit bébé.

Luna était presque repartie dans ses pensée mais la voix de Ron et ce dont il parlait l'arrêta.

« Je t'ai pas dit... » disais-t-il à Harry. « J'ai vu Malfoy chez un fleuriste il y a quelques jours. »

Rolf jeta un regard à Luna et plus particulièrement au tournesol fixé dans ses cheveux. Neville n'avait pas l'air particulièrement à l'aise mais cependant personne ne le remarqua, tout le monde écoutaient ce que Ron et Harry disaient.

Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de regarder Luna a son tour

« Tu as des nouvelles de lui Luna ? »

Il ne put retenir un « Aie ! » lorsque Ginny écrasa brutalement son pied avec le sien en dessous de la table.

« Quoi ? » lui demanda-t-il en la regardant alors qu'elle lui lançait un regard noir.

« Tu es amie avec Malfoy ? » Demanda Ron, en fixant Luna d'un air choqué.

« On peut dire ça comme ça... » dit-t-elle d'un ton calme.

« Avec cette ordure ! » s'exclama Ron.

Neville grimaça, ça ne sentait pas bon.

« Il n'est plus comme à Poudlard, Ronald Weasley. Il a changé » continua Luna doucement.

Rolf la regardait faire, il savait que ce que Ron disait ne lui plaisait pas, mais elle tentait toujours de garder son calme.

« Arrête avec tes conneries Luna! Arrête de voir le bien partout. Un mangemort reste un mangemort ! »

« Ron, arrête, ce n'est pas... » commença Hermione.

Luna s'était levée, fixant Ron de ses grand yeux clairs.

« Tu n'as pas le droit de le juger de la sorte Ronald Weasley. Il a fait des erreurs mais c'est humain. »

« Il a bien failli tuer Dumbledore ! »

« Mais il ne l'a pas fait. »

Elle avait légèrement hausser le ton.

« Il était au service de ... Voldemort ! »

« Ce n'est pas toujours aussi simple qu'être du côté des gentils ou du côté des méchants. »

Elle se rassit.

« Elle a raison. » répondit Harry.

« Regarde Rogue » rajouta-t-il.

Ron bouda dans son coin pendant tout le reste du dîner.

OoO

« Luna, attend un peu ! »

Celle-ci venait tout juste de sortir de chez les Potter en compagnie de Rolf. L'ambiance ne s'était pas vraiment radoucie depuis la discussion à propos de Drago, Luna n'appréciait pas que ses amis ne lui fasse pas assez confiance pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Lorsqu'ils étaient sortis, Neville lui avait couru après, il fallait qu'il parle avec Luna.

« Je peux te parler ? »

Il lança un regard à Rolf, insinuant qu'il voulait lui parler seul.

« On se rejoint à la maison. »

Il transplana rapidement, décidément, il avait l'impression que tout le monde le mettait de côté ces derniers temps.

« Tu vas bien ? » lui demanda-t-il une fois qu'ils furent seuls.

« Oh oui ! » répondit Luna joyeusement.

« Et ... à propos de la dernière fois... tu sais avec Malfoy. »

« Ohhh, ne t'inquiètes pas pour ça. »

« Tu n'as plus mal ? »

« Non, ça va »

Elle lui montra ses poignets, elle avait utilisé une petit pommade que sa mère avait faite pour soigner les bleus et petites blessures.

« J'ai pas bien compris ce qu'il s'était passé. »

« Moi non plus en réalité. Drago est assez bizarre... »

« Dans quel sens ? »

« Je ne suis sure de rien je te préviendrais quand j'en saurais plus. »

« Tu m'inquiètes. »

« Et toi, ça va Neville ? » Elle ne voulait plus parler de Drago. Tout le monde lui parlait de lui ces derniers temps et elle en avait un peu assez.

Neville haussa les épaules en souriant.

« Oui, ça va mais si tu crois que je n'ai pas bien compris ton petit manège, tu te trompes Luna ! »

Luna observait le ciel d'un air rêveur.

« Et sinon ... avec Rolf, comment ça se passe ? Il a l'air d'être sympa . »

« Oh oui, il l'est. »

Neville la regardait, attendant qu'elle continue.

« Oui, vraiment... » elle murmurait plus cela a elle-même qu'a Neville en réalité.

Neville remarquait bien qu'elle semblait perdu à ce sujet.

« Si tu as besoin de parler, hmmm je suis là. »

« C'est très gentil Neville Londubat ... Je vais aller rejoindre Rolf, a bientôt. »

Elle lui fit un petit signe de la main en souriant, transplanant directement après. Neville resta dehors quelques minutes jusqu'à ce qu'Hannah le rejoigne.

« On y va ? »

Il hocha la tête et ils partirent a leurs tours.

OoO

**Mariage de Luna Lovegood et Rolf Scamander.**

C'était le gros titre de la gazette du sorcier en ce 16 Août. Narcissa Malfoy assise dans la salle à manger du manoir Malfoy pour prendre son petit déjeuner, tenait le journal entre ses mains. Elle n'en revenait pas. Quand Drago lui avait appris la nouvelle, elle avait espéré qu'il arriverait à la faire changer d'avis mais ces derniers jours, ils ne se voyaient plus. Une soudaine peur envahit Narcissa, elle avait peur pour son fils. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt.

« Bonjour. » Lucius venait d'entrer, il s'assit à côté de sa femme.

« Qu'y a -t-il de nouveau dans la gazette ? » C'était une sorte de question de routine, il la posait tout les matins.

« Lovegood se marie. »

Lucius un verre en main s'arrêta et fixa sa femme d'un air impassible.

« Elle se marie ? »

Il espérait avoir mal entendu.

« Oui. »

Drago venait d'entrer à son tour, il avait l'air fatigué, comme s'il l'avait été 3 ans plus tard

« 'jour. » marmonna-t-il en s'installant a son tour. Lucius et Narcissa le regardaient en silence.

« Drago... » commença sa mère en lui tendant le l'attrapa, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien encore se passer. Il avait encore plus mal que la dernière fois, quand elle lui avait annoncé de vive voix qu'il l'avait demandé en mariage et il avait envie de détruire Rolf. Ses mains se crispèrent sur le journal, le froissant. Cette fois-ci il ne pouvait se voiler la face, c'était écris en grand et en gros et une photo des deux fiancés accompagnait l'article. Ils semblaient heureux. Drago fut de mauvaise humeur toute la journée, hurlant contre les elfes, tapant dans presque tout ce qui lui tombait sous la main. Si Luna avait eu un don de double vue, elle aurait certainement vu que ce n'était pas le moment pour aller rendre visite à Drago.

« Bonjour petit elfe, j'aimerais voir Drago Malfoy. » dit Luna à l'elfe qui avait ouvert. Elle lui souriait doucement. Celle-ci la fit entrer, lui demandant d'attendre dans l'immense hall.

Drago arriva rapidement, il semblait en colère.

« Bonjour Drag... »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? » son ton était désagréable et Luna en fut étonnée. Elle ne l'avait plus entendu parler comme cela depuis longtemps maintenant. Il ressemblait au Drago Malfoy de Poudlard.

« Juste venue prendre de tes nouvelles... »

La colère de Drago l'empêchait de penser normalement.

« Tu peux retourner chez ton fiancé Lovegood ! »

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

« Je t'ai dis de dégager ! »

« Tu es bizarre... »

Il ricana.

« C'est a moi que tu dis ça, Loufoca. »

Cela faisait longtemps que Luna n'avait plus entendu ce surnom. Elle l'avait supporté pendant toute sa scolarité à Poudlard, elle s'en fichait en réalité mais l'entendre de la bouche de quelqu'un en qui elle avait confiance, car oui, elle avait appris a avoir confiance en Drago Malfoy, la blessait. Elle ne dit rien cependant, ignorant l'insulte et la mauvaise humeur de Drago.

« Tu peux m'en parler tu sais. »

« Retourne fricoter avec ton fiancé Loufoca et laisse moi tranquille. Je ne veux plus te revoir ! Dégage ! »

« Si c'est ce que tu souhaites... »

« Parfaitement ! Alors dégage ! »

« Comme tu veux. »

Elle se retourna, s'avançant vers la porte.

« Au revoir Drago Malfoy. »

Elle sortit sans un mot de plus et dès qu'elle fut dehors, elle transplana.

OoO

« Toute nos félicitations Mr Scamander et Miss Lovegood pour vos fiançailles. » c'était au moins la dixième fois que Luna entendait cette phrase depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés aux département des créatures magiques pour la réception qu'ils organisaient. Rolf s'était habillé d'un costume très classe et Luna avait tenu a y ajouter une petite fleur dans la poche droite de sa veste. Celle-ci avait mit une petite robe noir a pois blanc, c'était assez simple mais Luna avait ajouté des collants de couleurs turquoise et ses boucles d'oreilles en prunes dirigeables.

« Luna, mon père est en pleine discussion avec ... »

Luna ne l'écoutait plus vraiment, voila l'occasion de trouver un vampire.

« Oh ne t'inquiètes pas, je vais ... me promener. »

Elle lui sourit, le rassurant et le regarda partir. Luna commença alors à chercher un vampire, ce ne fut pas long, ils étaient tous très reconnaissable.

« Bonjour, êtes vous un vampire ? »

Elle regarda l'homme d'un regard rêveur.

« Et bien, oui Miss. Pourquoi cela ? »

« J'aurais quelques questions a vous poser. »

« C'est pour un livre ? »

« Ohhh non, juste pour ma culture personnelle. »

L'homme était assez grand, plus que Luna. Il avait la peau aussi pâle que la neige et les yeux et les cheveux foncés, presque noirs. Il avait aussi de grande poche noir sous les yeux. Il était habillée de façon très classe et Luna se doutait qu'il était devenu vampire il y a un moment déjà, car sa tenue et son maintien n'était pas le même que ceux de cette époque.

« Je m'appelle Sanguini. » dit-t-il en tendant sa main à Luna.

« Ohhhh mais je vous ai déjà rencontrée. » s'exclama brusquement Luna.

« Quand cela ? »

« A la fête de Noël du professeur Slughorn à Poudlard. Je m'appelle Luna Lovegood. »

« La jeune fille a la robe sapin de noël, je me souviens en effet. »

Luna ne put s'empêcher de rire.

« Je crois qu'un de mes amis est un vampire, mais je n'en suis pas sure en réalité. »

« Vous n'en êtes pas sure ? »

« Et bien ... Il a un comportement étrange et ... une fois j'ai sentit qu'il avait des canines pointues. »

« Nous ne sommes pas les seuls êtres a avoir des dents pointues, Miss. »

Luna continuait son explication.

« Il a aussi la peau très pâle. Je me demandais, il existe des sortilèges pour vous protéger du soleil mais est-ce que vous pouvez manger de la nourriture ? »

« Non, cela nous dégoûte. »

Drago n'était donc pas un vampire. Mais il y avait bel et bien quelques choses qui clochait chez lui.

« Oh Miss Leroy, ravis de vous revoir après tout ce temps. »

L'attention de Luna fut aussitôt attirée par une jeune femme vraiment très belle. Elle était grande et fine, avec de longs cheveux blonds et lisses et une peau très pâle elle aussi.

« Ravie de vous revoir aussi Sanguini. »

« Je vous présente Miss Lovegood. »

« L'auteur de l'encyclopédie des animaux fantastiques n'est ce pas ? »

« Oui, c'est moi »

Elle était contente qu'on la reconnaisse pour le travail qu'elle avait fournit.

« Miss Leroy est une vélane. »

Une vélane, Luna avait déjà lu des choses la dessus.

« Je suis a moitié vélane en réalité. »

« Pourriez vous m'expliquer plus correctement ce que vous êtes exactement ? Les livres ne permettent pas toujours de bien comprendre. » osa demander Luna.

La jeune femme ne se vexa pas et lui expliqua :

« Les vélanes, les vraies, sont des créatures a l'apparence de femmes, très belle. Elles sont capable d'attirer les hommes grâce a des sorts très puissant. Cependant lorsqu'elles sont en colères, elles deviennent hideuse. »

« Oh je vois et vous, vous êtes a moitié Vélane c'est cela ? »

« Oui, je ne suis pas une créature en réalité mais bien une humaine. J'ai cependant certaine caractéristiques des vélanes. J'ai le pouvoir d'attirer les hommes, par ma beauté et par des sortilèges puissant. De plus, nous les vélanes, devons absolument trouver des compagnons avant l'âge de nos 30 ans. »

« Des compagnons ? »

« Oui, des personnes choisisses par la vélane qui vit en nous, on ne le choisit pas mais dès qu'on a trouvé cette personne, on ne peut plus vivre sans elle. Si cette personne n'accepte pas d'être marqué par la vélane, celle-ci meurt. »

Cette jeune femme intriguait beaucoup Luna et elle se demandait si c'était la faute de ses pouvoirs ou si c'était sa curiosité.

« Il existe des hommes vélanes aussi ? »

« Bien sur, ce sont des veelas. Ils sont comme les vélanes, très beau, souvent avec la peau et les cheveu très pâles. »

Tout cela lui rappelait quelqu'un.

« Lorsqu'ils ont trouvés leurs compagnes, ils ne peuvent plus vivre loin d'elle, c'est un réel besoin. »

« Il y a d'ailleurs déjà eut des problèmes a cause de cela. » plaisanta Sanguini.

« Des problèmes ? Quel genre de problème ? » Demanda Luna, de plus en plus intéressée.

« Par exemple, lorsqu'un veela reste trop près de sa compagne sans pour autant avoir de contact physique avec elle, il arrive qu'il ne sache plus se contrôler et saute sur elle. Très souvent, ils finissent par réagir comme de vrai animaux, en grognant. »

Le cerveau de Luna analysait très rapidement tout ce que cette femme lui racontait.

« Est-ce que ... il arrive que les veelas ait des sortes de ... dents pointues ? »

« Bien sur, c'est tout a fait normal. Pour marquer sa compagne, le veela doit la morde. Un peu comme un vampire. » Plaisanta Miss Leroy en se tournant vers Sanguina.

« Ils sont très jaloux et possessifs avec leurs compagnes d'ailleurs, il y arrive souvent que des histoires de triangle amoureux finissent en bagarres. »

La jeune femme allait continuer de discuter sur le sujet mais Luna l'arrêta.

« Je ... je vous remercie, je dois partir. »

« Déjà ? » s'étonna Sanguina. Luna s'était déjà éloignée.

« Merci beaucoup, vraiment. Au revoir. »

Elle chercha rapidement Rolf des yeux mais ne le trouva pas. Elle stoppa un serveur, lui demandant de dire à Rolf Scamander qu'elle partait. Elle transplana avant que le serveur n'ait pu lui demander son nom.

OoO

Luna avait transplanée directement chez les Malfoys. Toute les informations qu'elle venait d'entendre tournait dans sa tête. Elle marcha jusqu'à la porte d'entrée du manoir, elle avait besoin de savoir si c'était la vérité. Elle toqua quelques coups sur la porte. Remarquant qu'elle tremblait, elle n'y fit pas attention. La porte s'ouvrit sur Narcissa Malfoy.

« Bonjour madame Malfoy, je .. » elle cherchait ses mots.

« Je cherche Drago. »

Narcissa lança alors un regard vers le jardin.

« Il est dans le jardin. »

« Merci. »

Elle n'attendit pas que Narcissa lui dise d'entrer, elle parti à la recherche de Drago. Elle était contente que ce soit l'été, le jardin devait être vraiment sombre en hiver, ce qui n'aurait pas facilité sa tache. Elle marcha quelques minutes, contemplant le jardin tout en essayant de se calmer.

Drago était assis sur une vieille chaise en fer, il jouait distraitement avec une fleur qui tenait dans ses mains. Lorsque Luna se fut un peu rapprochée , il leva la tête vers elle. Drago ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'elle était belle. Elle n'avait pas la beauté incroyable que l'on pouvait voir parfois, elle avait cette beauté discrète, naturelle et originale. Elle avait ce petit quelque chose en plus. Elle était simplement Luna Lovegood.

« Drago Malfoy... » dit-t-elle d'une voix douce en s'avançant vers lui. Elle le regardait d'un air doux et Drago trouva son regard différent.

Luna s'assit face a lui, sur une chaise identique a la sienne. Luna posa sa main sur celle de Drago, qui traînait près de son genou.

« Tu sais, j'ai d'abord cru que tu étais un vampire. »

Drago n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle n'avait quand même pas sérieusement cru qu'il aurait pu être un buveur de sang ?

« Alors, j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai compris. »

Elle fit une pause et serra un peut plus la main de Drago.

« Pourquoi tu es si bizarre et brutal par moment et si tendre par d'autre. »

Luna l'enlaça, elle se sentait triste pour lui, parce qu'il subissait toute ça, parce qu'il devait vivre avec et parce qu'il ne pourrait rien y changer.

« Je me fiche que tu sois un veela, tu es mon ami quand même. » murmura-t-elle en le serrant un peu plus.

* * *

_Voila, Luna est au courant ! Et elle se marie, pour cela vous en saurez plus la prochaine fois ! J'espère que vous avez aimé et n'oubliez pas de laissez une petite ( ou grande aussi ! ) review !_

_Bisous !_

_xxx_


	7. Les mésaventures amoureuse de Loufoca

**Breathe me**

Bonjour ! Je suis de retour ! Les examens sont terminés donc ça veut dire que je suis en** VACANCES** ! Bonne chance a ceux qui ont le bac :) Merci pour toute les reviews de la dernière fois !  
J'ai posté un OS sur Hermione, si vous avez le temps :) Passez lire !

_Merci à Maria, Fluffy, Ravegourde, perSonNee, Kitkat, IndieStag, Emilie et Alex08._

**Réponses aux reviews :**

Maria : J'ai hâte de connaitre ton avis :D

Fluffy : Merci Fluffy :D

Kitkat : Merci ! j'espère que ce chapitre-ci te plaira également :)

Emilie : Merci pour la reviiiieww ! C'est trop gentil ! Je suis vraiment contente que l'histoire te plaise et j'espère que la suite te plaira aussi ! Gros bisous !

Alex08 : La voici :)

**MERCI MARIA POUR LA CORRECTION ! **

Voila la suite! En espérant que ça vous plaise !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Les mésaventures amoureuse de Loufoca.**

C'était il y a longtemps déjà, le temps avait passé très lentement pour Drago. En réalité il ne s'était écoulé qu'une année ou deux.

« Drago ? »

Les yeux gris métalliques de Drago se tournèrent vers la jeune femme assise contre lui. Elle était mince, avec une longue chevelure brune. Ses yeux, marrons étaient malicieux mais reflétait une certaine crainte. Cette jeune femme, c'était Astoria Greengrass . Elle glissa sa main fine dans celle de Drago, qui ne réagit absolument pas , mais ça, Astoria y était habituée. Depuis les quelques mois qu'ils se fréquentaient, Drago avait toujours été plus que distant, voir même froid. Il n'était pas le Drago Malfoy dont sa soeur, Daphné, lui parlait régulièrement. Daphné lui avait toujours donné une image d'un Drago très aguicheur, aimant courtiser et le jeune homme assit a côté d'elle, qui refusait sans cesse ses caresses, ses baisers, n'était plus que l'ombre du jeune étudiant de Poudlard.

Elle n'en pouvait plus.

« Drago, il faut arrêter cette mascarade... »

Il haussa un sourcil, observant Astoria comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant . Ce n'était pas qu'elle n'était pas assez bien pour lui, elle était très plaisante a regarder et elle avait de l'esprit. Mais ce n'était pas elle.

« J'en ai assez, Drago. » Elle parlait d'une voix douce.

Sa fine main quitta celle de Drago.

« Je... je ne supporte plus... »

Elle avait continuer à parler, sans doute pour ce donner bonne conscience.

« Je comprend » furent les seuls mots que Drago prononça.

Ils surent alors que c'était finit.

Les mois qui suivirent furent les plus dures pour Drago. La solitude, le besoin. Il croyait devenir fou. Maintenant que Luna Lovegood connaissait son secret, il espérait que tout irait mieux. Il espérait qu'elle l'aiderait. Son côté veela lui murmurait même qu'il voudrait qu'elle l'aime.

_« Tu sais, j'ai d'abord cru que tu étais un vampire. »_

Sa petite voix résonnait encore aux oreilles de Drago.

_« Alors, j'ai fait des recherches et j'ai compris. »_

Elle avait été maligne. Elle n'était pas une Serdaigle pour rien.

_« Pourquoi tu es si bizarre et brutal par moment et si tendre par d'autre. »_

Il ressentait presque encore son étreinte.

_« Je me fiche que tu sois un veela, tu es mon ami quand même. »_

Il avait besoin de la sentir encore.

OoO

« Comment ça, une robe de mariée jaune ? »

La maman de Rolf regardait Luna avec des grands yeux.

« Le jaune porte bonheur vous savez » répondit Luna d'un ton calme. Rolf était allé chercher son costume de son côté, laissant Luna en compagnie de sa mère. Luna se sentait quelque peu triste, elle imaginait que si sa mère avait encore été là, elle l'aurait aidé a choisir sa robe et elle n'aurait pas eut cette gênante discussion sur la couleur. Sa maman l'aurait laissée faire, parce qu'elle aimait le jaune autant que Luna.

« Une robe de mariée blanche, c'est traditionnel. »

Luna détestait quand on ne la laissait pas exprimer son originalité. Elle aurait aimé avoir une robe jaune pâle avec un grand tournesol fixé dans ses cheveux, comme pour la robe qu'elle portait pour le mariage de Bill et Fleur. Elle espérait que le jaune lui porterait bonheur.

Le mariage aurait lieu le 15 Septembre, ils avaient choisi cette date pour avoir toujours du soleil. C'était pourquoi ils devaient se dépêcher de tout préparer. Lorsque Luna avait donné sa réponse à Rolf, elle ne s'attendait pas à tout ça.

En réalité, elle ne savait pas si sa réponse était la bonne.

« Venez, » la maman de Rolf coupa la rêverie de Luna et la poussa dans une cabine pour qu'elle essaye une première robe, blanche et simple.

OoO

« Je n'ai pas de thé a la lavegourde, désolé. » plaisanta Ginny en donnant une tasse de thé à Luna assise sur le canapé de son salon. Elle ne put retenir un léger rire.

« Ce n'est pas grave. Et c'est ravegourde. ». Luna avait ressentit le besoin de parler à quelqu'un du secret qu'elle gardait pour elle depuis plusieurs jours.

« Tu es sure que ça va Luna ? Tu sembles anxieuse. »

Elle leva ses yeux pâles et globuleux vers Ginny.

« J'ai appris ce qu'avait Drago Malfoy... »

Elle savait qu'elle pouvait avoir confiance en Ginny.

« Ce que Drago a ? Expliques toi. »

« Tu sais ce qu'est une vélane Ginny ? »

La rousse fronça les sourcils en regardant son amie.

« Bien sur, Fleur est a moitié vélane. »

« Drago Malfoy est un demi-veela. »

Ginny observa son amie, ses yeux étaient presque aussi globuleux que ceux de Luna en cet instant tant elle était surprise par celle nouvelle.

« Co... comment le sais-tu ? »

Luna commença son explication.

« C'est assez compliqué. J'ai d'abord cru que c'était un vampire car il avait des dents pointues et il agissait bizarrement. Et il y a quelque jours, Rolf et moi avons été invités à une soirée sur les créatures magiques. Et j'ai rencontré une demie-velane et j'ai reconnu les même symptômes que ceux de Drago. Et il ne pas contredite quand je lui ai dit que je savais... »

« Comment le prends-tu ? »

Si Luna avait pu découvrir tout cela, c'était certainement parce qu'elle était sa compagne. Et dire qu'elle était fiancée à Rolf ! Pas étonnant qu'elle soit anxieuse même pour Luna Lovegood !

« Je m'en fiche qu'il soit une demie-créature magique. C'est mon ami quand même. »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de penser que Luna n'avait pas compris.

« Luna... si tu as pu voir tout ses symptômes, c'est parce que c'est toi. »

Elle espérait qu'elle comprendrait mais Luna l'observait avec de grand yeux, attendant qu'elle poursuive.

« Tu es sa compagne. »

Luna sembla enfin se rendre compte de ce qu'elle avait oublié pendant ses quelques jours. La voix de la vélane qu'elle avait rencontré lui revint en tête

_« Lorsqu'ils ont trouvé leurs compagnes, ils ne peuvent plus vivre loin d'elle, c'est un réel besoin. »_

Mais si Luna était réellement sa compagne, Drago ne pourrait survivre sans elle.

_« Lorsqu'un veela reste trop près de sa compagne sans pour autant avoir de contact physique avec elle, il arrive qu'il ne sache plus se contrôler et saute sur elle. Très souvent, ils finissent par réagir comme de vrai animaux, en grognant. »_

Elle se revoyait piégée entre Drago et la barrière de Poudlard. Elle le revoyait frapper Rolf, elle revoyait son air étrange, la première fois qu'elle l'avait vu a son retour de voyage. Tout lui semblait encore plus clair maintenant. Mais tout cela lui faisait peur. Parce qu'il pourrait mourir et parce que c'était un ami, qu'elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Mais elle était fiancée à Rolf...

« Luna ? » Ginny s'était légèrement penchée vers la blonde.

« Il risque de mourir. »

Ginny hocha la tête doucement, l'air désolée.

OoO

_« Ils vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies ,remplies d'amour et de joies et il eurent beaucoup d'enfants. »_

_Une jeune femme à l'air angélique était penchée vers le lit multicolore d'une petite fille aux cheveux blonds. Lynn, la mère de Luna, venait de lui finir son conte. Elle lui en lisait un tous les soirs. Elle caressait les cheveux blonds de sa fille d'un air tendre._

_« Maman... le prince charmant il existe n'est-ce-pas ? »_

_« Bien sur mais parfois ce n'est pas un prince. Il est juste charmant. »_

_Sa mère leva la tête vers la porte de la chambre de sa fille, ouverte et où son mari, Xenophilius , se tenait, observant le joli portait qui s'offrait à lui._

_« Mais quand tu le trouveras , ma chérie, tu sauras . »_

_Luna, âgée de tout juste 7 ans, s'endormit dans son lit, tandis que sa mère sortait de la chambre sans faire de bruit._

« Bonjour maman. »

Luna s'approcha de la tombe de sa mère, s'installant sur la pierre tout en déposant un bouquet de tournesol.

**Lynn Lovegood née Huggins**

**1965 – 1990**

**Ceux qui ensoleillent la vie des autres éclairent également leur propre existence.**

« Cela fait déjà 19 ans maman. »

Luna venait tous les ans a cette date voir la tombe de sa mère. Ce jour seulement. Son père ne venait jamais avec elle, il ne supporterait pas ça.

« Tu me manques maman. »

Elle se coucha sur la pierre, observant les nuages blanc du ciel.

« J'ai des problèmes. » Elle se pressa d'ajouter « Rien de grave, pour moi, en tout cas . Je suis la compagne d'un veela. Tu sais surement ce que c'est. Tu connais toute les créatures magiques. »

Un léger coup de vent lui répondit avec affirmation.

« Mais je suis fiancée à Rolf. Je crois que je l'aime. »

Les bruissement des arbres lui demanda pourquoi elle n'en était pas sure.

« Il est très gentil et on s'entend bien mais... C'est plus mon meilleur ami je crois... Je ne sais pas si ce que je ressent est de l'amour ou bien de l'amitié. Je ne sais pas si c'est lui le charmant. »

Luna voulait agir pour le mieux.

« Je ne peux pas laisser Drago mourir... »

Les petites pierres qui roulèrent sur le sol lui demanda ce qu'elle éprouvait pour Drago Malfoy.

« Il est parfois très têtu mais il est gentil. Tu sais, quand j'ai été enfermée dans ce cachot, parfois il venait et il me donnait à manger. »

Luna se retourna, son ventre contre la pierre et son visage proche de l'inscription écrite sur la pierre tombale et de la petite photo qu'ils avaient ajoutés. C'était une photo de famille, son père, sa mère et elle il y a 18 ans...

« Donne moi un conseil maman. »

Le vent souffla dans ses long cheveux blonds qui s'envolaient derrière elle. Luna se releva et lorsqu'elle se tourna, elle tomba nez à nez avec Rolf.

« Tu le pensais ? »

Il ne semblait pas en colère, il semblait juste confus.

« Si tu n'es pas sure, alors il ne fallait pas dire oui Luna... je ne veux pas vivre en sachant que ton amour n'est peut être pas le même que le mien. »

Luna prit doucement sa main, il ne la repoussa pas même s'il se sentait blessé.

« J'ai l'impression que tu es plus mon meilleur ami que mon amoureux... »

« Je vois... »

Luna se sentait triste mais libérée à la fois.

« Je suis désolée. »

Rolf ne répondit rien, il aurait aimé lui dire qu'elle ne devrait pas l'être parce qu'il détestait cet air désolé qu'elle avait sur le visage. Mais il était blessé malgré tout et il voulait être seul. Il aurait besoin de temps pour digérer. Il s'éloigna d'elle, lâchant sa main et transplanant la minute d'après.

OoO

« Luna ? Mais que fais-tu ici ma chérie ? »

Xenophilius leva les yeux vers sa fille, qui venait de fermer la porte d'entrée. Il se doutait qu'elle était allée voir sa mère mais il ne comprenait pas ce qu'elle faisait là.

« Je ne vais plus me marier avec Rolf. »

Xenophilius se leva d'un bon, s'approchant de sa fille pour la consoler mais en réalité, il remarqua qu'elle ne semblait pas triste. Aucune trace de larme sur ses joues pâles et ses yeux bleu, n'étaient pas gonflés.

« Pourquoi ? »

« Ce n'était pas le charmant. »

Il serra tout de même sa fille contre lui, elle ressemblait tant a Lynn. Xenophilius était heureux que Luna soit revenue en ce jour si sombre.

« Je peux revenir vivre ici papa ? »

« Tu ne pouvais pas me rendre plus heureux Luna. »

OoO

« Drago ! Réveille toi ! Par le caleçon de Merlin ! »

Drago était secoué dans tous les sens par Pansy et Blaise. Il était à peine 8 heures du matin et Drago avait passé une très mauvaise nuit, elles l'étaient toute depuis que Luna avait apprit son secret. Ses deux amis semblaient particulièrement heureux, ce qui était en ce moment même, le contraire de Drago.

« MALFOY LÈVE TON CUL ! »

« BORDEL ! Tu n'es pas obligée de crier Pansy ! »

Drago s'assit tant bien que mal sur son lit, pestant contre ses deux amis.

« Lit ça ! »

Ils lui jetèrent un exemplaire de la gazette des sorciers sous les yeux. Le visage de Drago s'illumina.

**Le Mariage de Luna Lovegood et de Rolf Scamander : annulé !**

C'était l'un des grands titres. Et Drago ne put le croire.

« Tu ne trouves pas étrange qu'elle annule son mariage peu de temps après avoir pris connaissance de ton état ? »

Blaise tentait de faire passer un certain message à Drago qui le comprit directement.

« Tu dois aller la voir Drago ! » ajouta Pansy qui fut poussée par Drago quelques secondes plus tard pour que celui-ci puisse se diriger jusqu'à la salle de bain. Il ne s'était jamais dépêché de la sorte pour se préparer. Un Malfoy restait un Malfoy, même heureux, il se devait de se préparer. Il eut presque envie de revêtir des couleurs solaire, pour Luna mais il ne le fit pas.

« Bonne chance « lui dirent ses deux amis. Tout n'était pas perdu.

Drago s'empressa de transplaner chez la blonde. Il était allé chez son père se doutant qu'elle ne serait plus chez Rolf a présent. Il avait bien compris. Luna était assise dans l'herbe non loin de la maison. Son père, Xenophilius sortit la tête par la fenêtre.

« Luna, le thé est prêt ! »

Celle-ci se leva d'un bon et couru jusqu'à la maison. Lorsqu'elle remarqua Drago, elle s'arrêta brusquement. Elle ne s'attendait pas à le voir. Mais c'était une belle surprise. Il s'approcha d'elle en silence.

« Luna... »

Son nom sonnait bien de sa bouche. Luna continuait de l'observer.

« Je ne veux pas que tu meures Drago Malfoy. »

« Merci... »

Il s'approcha alors pour la serrer dans ses bras.

* * *

_Alors ? j'espère que vous avez aimé. _

_Une petite review ?_


	8. Une amitié gênante

_Bonjour ! Comment ce passe vos vacances ? Je suis allée à Londres ce week end. Déjà un an qu'HP 7 partie 2 est sortit. Bon, je n'y pense pas trop je vais pleurer sinon ! Sinon j'ai plusieurs idées d'autre fic mais j'attend d'avoir finit Breathe me avant de commencer celle-la. ( La plupart sont avec Luna ! )_**  
**  
**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Maria : **Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours aussi autant:D Tu as raison, Luna n'est pas amoureuse de Drago pas pour l'instant ! Mais ça viendra ! J'aime pas la maman de Rolf non plus ! Bonne lecture :D

**Paolo : **Merci beaucoup Fluffy ! Je suis vraiment contente que ça te plaise toujours. ( même si Neville n'est pas très présent ! ) Bonne lecture !

**KitKat : **Tu as raison, ce ne sera pas de tout repos. Je suis contente que ça te plaise toujours ! Bonne lecture pour ce nouveau chapitre !

**Breathe me**

_**Help, I have done it again I have been here many times before**_

_**Hurt, myself again today & the worst part is there's no one else to blame**_

_« Je ne veux pas que tu meures Drago Malfoy. »_

_« Merci... »_

_Il s'approcha alors pour la serrer dans ses bras._

_Chapitre 8 : une amitié gênante_

Drago plaça ses bras autour de Luna, la serrant tout contre lui. Celle-ci ne bougeait presque pas, elle se demandait ce qu'il se passerait maintenant. Elle se contenant d'entourer Drago de ses petits bras, elle ne savait pas exactement ce qu'elle devait faire a présent. Qu'étaient-ils tout les deux? Ils n'étaient plus de simple amis maintenant qu'elle avait décidé de l'aider mais ils n'étaient ni amoureux ni même amants. Cette situation lui était si nouvelle et compliqué que Luna en eut presque mal à la tête. Drago, de son côté, voulait éclater de joie. Il serrait Luna contre lui, essayant tout de même de pas lui faire mal, sa tête plongée dans son cou, respirant doucement son odeur. Son côté veela était a présent plus ou moins content. Il ne le serait pas pour longtemps. Drago savait qu'il allait bientôt avoir besoin d'encore plus. Il savait qu'il voudrait l'embrasser, la toucher et la marquer même. Il savait également que Luna ne l'autoriserait pas a faire cela. Pas maintenant tout du moins. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte, il commencera a serrer Luna de plus en plus contre lui.

« Drago... » Luna tenta de le repousser d'abord gentillement. Heureusement, cette fois-ci, Drago se rendit compte de ce qu'il était entrain de faire et il relâcha vivement Luna en s'éloignant d'elle.

« Excuse-moi. » marmonna-t-il.

Luna ne put s'empêcher de sourire a cette vision d'un Drago Malfoy s'excusant d'être trop entreprenant malgré lui.

« Je voudrais qu'on recommence a ce voir, tu sais comme quand Rolf était au Etats-Unis. »

Cette demande fit chaud au coeur de Drago.

« Avec plaisir. »

Ils s'observaient tout les deux, la situation était si gênante en cet instant précis. Luna observa sa maison d'un air rêveur.

« Oh, le thé est près. Viens. »

Elle l'entraina alors chez elle d'un pas rapide. Xenophilius, qui mettait du thé dans deux tasses observa Drago avec un air surpris. Il ouvrit une armoire et un sortit une autre tasse qu'il remplit de thé. Luna attrapa la tasse et en tendit une autre à Drago. Elle murmura a son père qu'elle et Drago devaient parler et elle monta les escaliers. Drago la suivit la seconde d'après. Ils durent encore monter deux étages. Bien qu'il ne savait pas ou Luna l'entrainait, il la suivit mais lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au quatrième étage, Drago découvrit la chambre de Luna. Il ne savait pas qu'une pièce pouvait a ce point ressembler à une personne.

La pièce était ovale, les murs étaient peint de multitude de couleurs, toute différentes. D'étranges dessins, semblable a ceux de la cuisine étaient peint sur les murs. Le sol était recouvert de tapis en forme en fleur. Il y avait un petit lit contre l'un des murs sur lequel reposait quelques peluches. Elles semblaient vieille et avoir été fait main. Lorsque Drago leva la tête vers le plafond il fut encore plus étonné. Il y avait 5 portrait. Ceux de Potter, Weasley, Granger, L'autre Weasley et de Londubat. Ils ne bougeaient pas mais ils semblaient magique quand même. Ils étaient tous attachés par une petite chaine d'or. Près du lit se trouvait un petit bureau, il y avait dessus de vieux parchemins, des livres dont le sien, et un cadre avec une photo d'une femme plus âgé ressemblant a Luna et de celle-ci plus jeune.

« Je n'ai pas encore finit le tien. » ajouta Luna lorsqu'elle le vit entrain de contempler le plafond.

Elle était assise a présent sur le lit et elle avait déposé sa tasse de thé sur le bureau qui se trouvait à côté. Drago pris la chaise du bureau et s'assit dessus à son tour, arrêtant de contempler la pièce. Il en aura eut pour des heures.

« J'aurais voulu en savoir un peut plus... » commença Luna qui observait Drago de ses grand yeux rêveurs.

« Depuis quand sais-tu que tu es un veela ? » ajouta-t-elle après un instant.

Drago se doutait qu'elle finirait par vouloir avoir des réponses. C'était normal après tout, elle était aussi impliquée de lui a présent. Malgré le fait qu'il n'aimait pas en parler, il se força.

« Depuis a peut près 3 ans. Je n'étais pas au courant à Poudlard. »

« C'est pour ça que tu restais chez toi ? » demanda-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Drago hocha la tête doucement.

« Et puis, tu es venue me rendre visite et là j'ai compris que c'était toi. »

Luna voulait en savoir encore plus.

« Comment tu as su que c'était moi ? »

« Pendant les trois ans ou je ne savais pas que c'était toi. J'avais constamment besoin de quelque chose, ou plutôt de quelqu'un. A la seconde même ou tu as toqué, j'ai su, j'ai sentit ton odeur. C'était comme si mon cerveau m'avait écrit en grand devant les eux « c'est elle ». c'est une sensation difficile a expliquer. »

« Je vois ce que tu veux dire. Donc, dans ce cas, si je n'étais pas venue tu serais peut être encore chez toi ? »

« Surement oui... »

Luna lui sourit légèrement. Cette fois-ci ce fut Drago qui lui posa une question.

« Comment as-tu su que j'étais un ... »

« J'ai commencé a avoir des doutes quand j'ai vu tes dents pointues, j'ai vraiment cru que tu étais un vampire. » elle rit légèrement a cette idée. « mais ça ne collait pas. Rolf et moi avons été invité a une soirée au Ministère et il y avait un vampire là bas. Après avoir discuter avec lui,je me suis rendue compte que ce n'était pas ça. Et puis une vélane est arrivée, elle m'a expliqué et j'ai tout de suite vu le rapprochement avec toi. Ensuite, je suis venue te voir. »

Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, simplement a discuter. Le tension qu'ils avaient pu éprouver au paravent avait disparue. Ils ressemblaient a deux amis discutant simplement.

_._

Pour fêter l'anniversaire de James qui venait d'avoir 7 ans. Ginny et Harry avaient invités Ron, Hermione et Rose à venir manger ce soir là. Les adultes étaient assis autour d'une table dans la salle à manger de la maison Potter tandis que Rose et James s'amusaient dans le salon avec un jeux d'échec qu'Harry lui avait offert.

« Ils grandissent tellement vite... » dit Hermione en observant les deux enfants.

Ron qui n'avait pas encore finit de manger, ajouta la bouche pleine :

« Arrête, on dirait Maman quand elle parlait de nous. »

Ginny ne put s'empêcher de rire. Hermione quand a elle ne put retenir une moue dégoutée a la vue de son mari mangeant comme un porc. Heureusement que les enfants étaient occupés, elle était soulagée que Rose n'ait pas hérité de ce trait. L'esprit d'Hermione vagabonda légèrement.

« D'ailleurs, Ginny, tu es plus proche de Luna que nous. Sais-tu pourquoi son mariage a été annulé ? »

Ginny avait parlé de la situation de Luna et Malfoy à son mari, il ne l'avait pas très bien pris d'ailleurs. Harry sans penser au conséquence de ses paroles, commença a expliquer la situation a Ron et Hermione.

« C'est la faute de Malfoy, c'est un veela et elle est... Aie ! »

Ginny l'avait frappé avec son poing. Lui lançant un regard noir.

« Pardon ? Un veela ? Tu rigoles ? » Ron avait soudainement arrête de manger, portant toute son attention sur les paroles de son meilleur ami.

« Je te félicite Harry. » Ginny croisa les bras, l'air boudeur.

« c'est vrai?vous rigolez n'est-ce-pas ? »

Harry regarda sa femme bouder un instant et reporta son attention sur Hermione et Ron.

« Absolument pas. Et elle est sa compagne. »

« Je savais qu'elle était folle mais au point d'aimer Malfoy. »

Ginny donna un coup de pied a son frère en dessous de la table.

« Je ne te permet pas de parler d'elle comme ça Ronald ! Elle n'est pas amoureuse de lui. »

« Ben alors pourquoi elle... »

Il fut couper par Hermione, qui parla d'une voix sage.

« Ron, si elle n'accepte pas d'être sa compagne, Malfoy va mourir. Luna ne laisserait pas quelqu'un mourir comme ça. »

« Mais c'est Malfoy ? »

« C'est son ami. »

Ron regarda Ginny les yeux rond. Cela lui semblait totalement fou. Qui voudrait être ami avec Malfoy ? Cette insupportable fouine bondissante.

« Amie avec Malfoy ? »

« Elle m'a dit qu'il n'était pas si désagréable que ça. »

Ron n'y croyait pas un mot mais il ne fit aucun autre commentaire et termina de manger son assiette. Ginny soupira, elle aurait préféré que Luna leur dise d'elle même mais elle savait que son amie ne lui en voudrait pas pour si peut. Ron pouvait être si têtu par moment.

« C'est quand qu'on mange mon gâteau ? » demanda James d'une voix enthousiasme.

.

Quand Narcissa avait proposé à Drago d'invité Luna a venir diner au manoir, il avait d'abord cru a une farce. Mais lorsqu'il avait remarqué l'air sérieux que sa mère avait, il comprit qu'elle ne plaisantait pas. Elle voulait rencontrer Luna Lovegood en bonne et due forme, pas seulement en coup de vent comme les deux dernières fois. Drago n'était pas certain qu'elle accepterait. Après tout, elle avait été torturé et enfermé dans ce manoir. Il comprendrait qu'elle refuse. Pourtant lorsque son hibou revint avec une réponse, il fut surprise de voir qu'elle acceptait.

Septembre venait tout juste de commencer, il ne faisait ni trop chaud ni trop froid. Luna transplana devant le Manoir Malfoy. Elle avait mis une petite robe qui volait lorsque le vent soufflait. Elle était de couleur bleu pâle. Les longs cheveux blond de Luna lui tombaient dans le dos et elle y avait accroché une fleur multicolore. Elle ouvrit doucement l'immense grille du manoir, marchant doucement jusqu'à la porte. Elle n'avait plus peur de cette maison a présent.

Elle toque doucement et un elfe, le même que la dernière fois, vint lui ouvrir la porte. Luna la salua en souriant, l'elfe n'y fit même pas attention et il l'a fit rentrer. Luna ne put s'empêcher de penser que si cette demeure était plus coloré, elle aurait été encore plus belle. L'elfe lui demanda de la suivre jusqu'au au salon ou ses maîtres l'attendaient. Le salon était aussi grand que tout le reste, il y a un immense lustre au plafond, qui rendait la pièce très lumineuse. Lucius et Narcissa étaient assis dans un canapé en velours vert foncé. Lorsqu'ils la remarquèrent, Narcissa se leva gracieusement et s'approcha d'elle.

« Bonjour Miss Lovegood. Je suis contente de voir que vous avez accepté notre invitation. »

Alors que Luna allait ouvrir la bouche pour lui répondre, Drago rentra dans la pièce. Luna le trouva encore plus beau que d'habitude. Elle se demanda si c'était a cause de sa beauté naturelle ou bien si c'était sa condition de veela qui lui faisait penser cela. Il portait un costume très classe et qui devait surement couter extrêmement cher.

« Bonjour Luna. » lui dit-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua sa présence.

« Parfait, tu es enfin là mon chéri. »

Lucius se leva. Il ne semblait pas être très content d'être là. Luna avait l'impression que c'était plus une corvée qu'autre chose. Elle suivit Narcissa jusqu'à une autre pièce, la salle a manger. Luna pensa qu'on aurait aussi bien dit une salle de bal en réalité. Narcissa et Lucius prirent place aux chaises au bout de la table tandis que Drago s'assit sur l'une d'un des côtés. Luna fit de même sur celle en face de lui. Luna n'avait surement jamais mangé quelque chose d'aussi bon de toute sa vie. Elle avait très envie d'aller féliciter l'elfe qui avait fait ce repas mais elle savait que ce ne serait pas bien vu, elle n'avait pas envie de se faire détester des parents de Drago. Il ne parla pas beaucoup durant le repas, il ne faisait que de l'observer en silence tandis qu'elle parlait avec sa mère. Lucius non plus ne lui adressa pas la parole. Lorsqu'ils eurent tous finis de manger le plat, Drago lui proposa de lui montrer le manoir. C'était en réalité une façon d'être seul avec elle loin de ses parents. Elle accepta avec plaisir.

« Tu ne traines pas. »lui dit Narcissa. « Il y a encore le dessert. »

Drago ne l'écouta pas et entraina Luna hors de la pièce rapidement.

« C'est une excuse n'est-ce-pas ? » elle pencha la tête de côté légèrement.

« Pardon ? » Il ne la suivait pas toujours.

« Pour ne pas être avec tes parents. »

Il oubliait parfois qu'elle avait été à Serdaigle. Il ne répondit rien et marcha un moment dans les couloirs du manoir. Luna le suivit en silence, elle observait tout autour d'elle. Elle s'arrêta près d'une fenêtre qui donnait sur le jardin. Elle observa le ciel d'un air rêveur.

« Luna... » Drago s'approcha d'elle légèrement, sa main proche de la sienne.

Il fut couper dans son élan. Un gros hibou venait de se poser sur l'appui de fenêtre à l'extérieur. Luna lui ouvra la fenêtre et il déposa une lettre avant de partir aussi rapidement qu'il était arrivé. Luna attrapa la lettre, son nom était inscrit dessus. Lorsqu'elle eut finit de la lire, son visage d'ordinaire si joyeux et doux était devenu plus pâle.

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Elle l'observa d'un air grave et commença le chemin retour jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Drago la suivit, il ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Il fallait qu'elle lui dise ce qu'il était écrit dans ce parchemin qu'elle tenait serré dans l'une de ses mains. Lorsqu'elle arriva a la porte, elle l'ouvrit très rapidement.

« Papa est à Sainte-Mangouste. »

Drago eut soudain peur pour elle. Mais lorsqu'elle ajouta deux autres mots. Il fut encore plus effrayé.

« La dragoncelle. »

Elle quitta le manoir sur le champ.

_._

Rolf appréciait la mer, le vent qui soufflait sur son visage, faisant voleter ses cheveux. Il aimait l'océan qui venait et partait sans cesse. Il aimait les souvenirs qu'il avait dans ce genre d'endroit.

_Luna_

Il l'aimait. Ce n'était pas un amour d'adolescent ou juste une attirance. Il l'aimait vraiment. Et en ce moment même, alors qu'il savait qu'elle était surement avec cet idiot de Drago Malfoy, il avait encore plus mal. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé que le mariage puisse être annulé. Il savait que Luna n'était pas très doué dans les relations amoureuse, lui non plus en réalité.

Durant dix ans, ils avaient voyagé tout les deux. Ils avaient été si complices. Ils avaient eut tant de moment de tendresse, de paix. Mais depuis qu'ils étaient revenus en Angleterre, tout avait basculés.

Il l'avait perdue.

Une vague de détermination le toucha. Il ne l'a laisserait pas tomber. Il ne laisserait pas ce sang-pur prétentieux la lui prendre. Il la ferait changé d'avis.

.

Luna transplana a Sainte-Mangouste dès qu'elle eut quitté le manoir des Malfoy. Elle connaissait bien cette maladie, elle était assez grave quand elle n'était pas soignée. Alors qu'elle courrait dans les couloirs de Sainte-Mangouste, elle se demanda comment son père avait fait pour l'attrapée. Elle monta dans un ascenseur pour aller a l'étage ou il se trouvait. Elle arrêta le premier médicomage qu'elle vit, lui demandant ou se trouvait son père.

« Xenophilius Lovegood. C'est son nom. Ou est-il ? »

« attendez Miss. » il vérifia sur une feuille. « Chambre 178 »

Alors qu'il allait continué de lui parler de l'état de son père, Luna courra jusqu'à la chambre en question. Elle devait le voir immédiatement. Lorsqu'elle trouva la chambre en question, elle s'apprêta a ouvrir la porte mais fut arrêter par un médicomage.

« Attendez Miss Lovegood ? Je suppose. Nous devons vous parler. »

Son air grave lui fit peur.

_**Ouch, I have lost myself again. Lost myself and I have nowhere to be found**_

_**Yeh I'll think about my break How I've lost myself, how, I will, I'll say**_

* * *

J'espère que le chapitre vous a plut. N'oubliez pas de laisser une review, c'est motivant et ca ne prend que quelques secondes !

_A bientôt !_


	9. L'espoir a les yeux brillants

_Bonjour bonjour ! Voila le chapitre 9 ( J'approche du 10ème youhou ! ). Merci pour les 42 reviews. Ca me fait vraiment plaisir et ca me motive à écrire. Vous allez savoir dans ce chapitre ce qu'il va arriver à Xenophilius. Son destin était entre les mains de Maria. Donc c'est elle qu'il faut incendier ! Je rigole !:P _

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**Paolo : **Merci beaucoup Fluffy ! Je suis vraiment trop contente de savoir que ca te plait, j'ai eut un peut de mal à écrire ce chapitre là. J'espère que celui-ci te plaira.

**KitKat : **Ce chapitre-ci est un peut plus long, j'espère que ce sera moins « frustant ». Bonne lecture et j'espère qu'il te plaira.

**Harry : **Merci pour toute tes teviews, elles m'ont toute fait vraiment plaisir.

**Alice : **Merci pour ta review ! Je suis contente que tu trouves ça frai !:)

_Bonne lecture ! ( et désolé pour les fautes d'orthographes ) _**  
**

**Breathe me**_  
_

_« Il ne faut jamais dire que l'espoir est mort. Ça ne meurt pas, l'espoir. »_

de **Gabrielle Roy**_  
_

_Chapitre 9 : l'espoir a les yeux brillants._

Luna prit la main de son père doucement. Il était allongé sur un lit d'une des chambres de Sainte-Mangouste. Il avait une chambre pour lui seul à cause de la gravité de sa maladie. Xenophilius avait les yeux fermés et sans prendre en compte l'endroit où il se trouvait, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne faisait que dormir. Seul son teint verdâtre et son visage grêlé était alarmant. Luna était assisse sur une chaise à côté du lit, elle tremblait légèrement. Les médicomages lui avaient jeté un sort en entrant dans la chambre, une sorte de bulle protectrice et invisible autour de Luna, empêchant ainsi la maladie de s'introduire dans son organisme. Elle serra la main de son père doucement, sa peau était si froide. Il semblait si peut vivant.

- Papa...

Elle murmura doucement et se pencha au dessus de lui. Ses yeux commençaient à être humide sous l'émotion et la tristesse. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre, elle ne pourrait pas le supporter.

- Il faut que tu ailles mieux.

Elle déposa doucement un baiser sur son front. Les larmes commençaient à couler toute seule sur ses joues pâles. Elle voulait continuer de lui parler mais un médicomage entra dans la pièce.

- Miss Lovegood... Il faut que vous sortiez.

Elle se tourna vers le médicomage et hocha la tête. Elle sécha rapidement ses larmes, jetant un dernier regard à son père et sortit de la pièce. Lorsqu'elle fut sortie, elle ne put retenir un sanglot. Elle s'assit sur le banc le plus proche, cachant son visage entre ses mains alors qu'elle pleurait.

C'est cette vision que vit Drago Malfoy en arrivant près de la chambre du père de Luna.

Il ne l'avait jamais vu pleurer. Cela semblait être totalement impossible, Luna était toujours si débordante de joie, de bonne humeur. Elle semblait tellement vulnérable en ce moment même. Il s'approcha et s'assit a côté d'elle. Il ne parla pas, restant juste à côté d'elle. Après de longues minutes ou elle pleura, elle finit par relever la tête et elle essuya ses larmes. Elle tourna la tête vers Drago et lui sourit doucement. Malgré tout ses efforts pour paraitre heureuse, elle semblait si malheureuse. Doucement, et malgré le désir que le veela en lui éprouvait, il prit sa main et la serra. Il ne savait pas comment faire pour lui montrer son soutien.

- Merci d'être là.

Elle déposa doucement sa tête sur son épaule. Fermant les yeux, elle était morte de fatigue. Ce moment aurait pu être très romantique, Drago se sentait terriblement bien malgré la situation. Elle sentait tellement bon, une senteur fruitée. Seulement, Harry et Ginny arrivèrent à cet instant.

- Luna, par merlin.

Luna rouvrit doucement les yeux et regarda ses deux amis. Ginny se jeta dans ses bras, la serrant fort contre elle.

- J'ai reçu ton hibou. Comment va-t-il ? Et toi, tu vas bien ?

Harry ne pouvait lâcher son regard de Malfoy, il était resté sagement assis a côté de Luna, la regardant se faire étreinte par Ginny. Il lui semblait calme, silencieux. L'image du garçon prétentieux et arrogant de Poudlard était loin maintenant.

Ginny se tourna vers Malfoy et le salua.

- Bonjour Malfoy.

Elle regarda Harry, lui ordonnant du regard de les saluer aussi.

- Salut Luna. Malfoy.

Celui-ci répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- C'est gentil d'être venu.

Luna sourit à ses deux amis. Cela la touchait qu'ils soient venus. Elle leur parla durant quelques minutes, les informant sur l'état de santé de son père. Il avait la dragoncelle, une maladie magique très grave et très contagieuse. Luna leur expliqua qu'elle ne savait pas comment il avait pu attraper cette maladie, elle ne connaissait personne qui l'avait. Elle savait que cette maladie pouvait être mortelle si elle était contracté à un âge avancé cependant elle ne dit rien, préférant garder cela pour elle.

Drago à côté d'elle pensa a son grand-père, Abraxa, qui avait eut aussi la varicelle du dragon. Il en était décédé d'ailleurs. Drago ne l'avait pas beaucoup connu. C'était un homme grand et froid, il ressemblait à son père, Lucius. Drago ne dit rien, préférant ne pas faire peur à Luna. Son père n'était pas si vieux, il pourrait s'en remettre.

Un médicomage arriva près de Luna, il lui demanda s'il pouvait lui parler. Luna se leva, disant à ses amis qu'elle reviendrait bientôt et suivit le médicomage plus loin. Drago la regarda partir sans un mots mais il sentait le regard de Potter sur lui.

- Un problème Potter ?

Il tourna lentement la tête vers Harry, le défiant du regard d'oser dire quelque chose. Harry voulu répondre quelque chose mais Ginny l'en empêcha. Elle s'assit sur le banc, à côté de Malfoy. Et ils attendirent ...

.

Les jours passèrent, ils se ressemblaient tous. Une sorte de routine sordide était apparue dans la vie de Luna Lovegood. Elle se levait tout les jours très tôt, les cauchemars ayant perturbés sa nuit. Sa peau d'ordinaire déjà pâle l'était encore plus et de grosses cernes violette s'étendaient sous ses yeux clair. Elle allait directement à Sainte-Mangouste et elle y passait la journée. Elle restait au chevet de son père durant plusieurs heures. Il allait mourir.

- Ohh Luna, tu es encore là...

Hermione s'approcha d'elle. Luna était encore assisse sur une chaise, près de lit. L'image de la jeune fille toujours de bonne humeur et pleine de joie était tellement éloignée maintenant. Elle ne la reconnaissait plus. Elle n'aurait jamais imaginé voir Luna dans cet état. Hermione la serra contre elle doucement.

- Tu reste trop ici. Regardes toi, tu es morte de fatigue.

Luna ne l'écoutait qu'a moitié en réalité. Tout ce qu'il important en cet instant, c'était son père. Au diable Rolf, Drago, les veelas, le chicaneur, la maison. Il n'y avait que lui.

- Il faut que tu dormes Luna.

Elle n'imaginait pas ce qu'elle ferait sans lui, elle l'aimait tellement. Elle avait toujours aimé son père, mais à la mort de sa mère, une amitié s'était formé entre deux. Ils se comprenaient vraiment. Luna savait qu'elle pouvait parler de tout avec lui. Il était son père mais aussi son meilleur ami, son confident.

- Luna !

Celle-ci sursaute légèrement.

- Excuse-moi Hermione, tu disais ?

- Viens, tu vas venir à la maison te reposer un peut.

- Non, je t'assure ça va ...

Hermione lui lança un regard accusateur, le genre de regard qu'elle offrait d'habitude à Ron quand il disait ou faisait quelque chose de stupide. Elle hocha la tête.

- Comme tu veux.

Lorsqu'elle sortit de la chambre de Xenophilius lovegood, et elle alla prévenir un médicomage de l'état de Luna. C'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux a faire. Elle ne tiendrait pas bien longtemps dans cet état.

Luna toujours dans la chambre de son père, réfléchit à la situation. Elle avait toujours eu peur de ce moment, ce moment où son père ne serait plus là. Elle avait vécu un véritable enfer à la mort de sa mère, son univers s'était écroulé. Elle ne voulait pas que ça recommence. Elle ne le supporterait pas.

- Tu ne peux pas me laisser.

Elle recommença à pleurer, de grosses larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Elle était triste mais aussi en colère. Elle lui en voulait de lui faire subir ça. C'était totalement stupide et elle le savait mais elle ne pouvait pas contrôler les différents sentiments qu'elle éprouvait.

Ce qu'elle ne leur avait pas dit, c'était qu'il y avait une solution pour que son père survive. Mais elle avait un prix.

.

Les médicomages l'avaient obligé à ne pas venir rendre visite à son père. Ils lui avaient donnés des potions de sommeils sans rêves. Elle ne les avait même pas utilisé. Elle restait chez elle toute la journée, son chat miaulant sans cesse, lui réclamant des calins qu'elle ne lui donnait pas. Toute la luminosité et la couleur de sa maison ne faisant que lui rappeler plus encore son père et sa mère.  
Elle broyait du noir.

- Luna ? Tu es là ?

Quelques coups furent toquer sur la porte. Luna reconnu cette voix, elle la connaissait. Elle resta silencieuse quelques minutes et finalement la personne se trouvant derrière la porte l'ouvrit, pénétrant dans la maison. Luna se trouvait au deuxième étage, elle était assisse sur l'un des canapés, le chat sur ses genoux.

- Luna ?

Le chat lui répondit. La personne monta les marches de l'escalier et il l'a vit. Il eut de la peine pour elle.

- Bonjour.

Rolf resta debout devant elle pendant un moment, la regardant. Elle l'observait aussi, de ses grands yeux clairs. Elle semblait si fragile, si brisée. Rolf s'assit a côté d'elle.

- Luna, je suis désolé pour ...

Elle se blottit contre lui pour pleurer tranquillement.

- Je ... je suis désolée...

Elle sanglotait et avait du mal à dire plusieurs mots d'affiler sans hoqueter.

- pourquoi ... tu...

Elle le coupa.

- Je... il va mourir. Il va mourir ! Elle cria lègèrement.

Elle semblait hystérique, totalement folle. Mais il l'a comprit, il savait quelle importance son père avait pour elle, elle lui en avait énormément parler durant leurs voyages et il comprenait vraiment qu'elle puisse devenir folle à l'idée de le perdre.

- Je...

Elle se blottit contre lui et pleura doucement. Rolf caressa ses cheveux blonds doucement, lui murmurant qu'il était là pour elle. Après de longue minutes ou elle pleure, elle se recule, essayant ses joues humides. Elle s'était calmée.

- Le médicomage, il m'a dit qu'il y avait un moyen pour qu'il survive.

Il l'a laissait parler à son rythme.

- Une potion, crée par Gunhilda de Goorsemoor. Mais, elle est tellement chère. Elle est faite avec des ingrédients très rare. C'est une potion bien trop compliqué. Je ... je n'ai pas l'argent pour l'acheter.

Les larmes recommencèrent à couler sur ses joues.

- Il va mourir et ce sera ma faute.

-Ce n'est pas ta faute enfin Luna ! Je peux t'aider, je peux te donner de l'argent.

Elle secoua la tête.

.

Son besoin de la revoir était trop fort, bien trop fort. Il ne put résister à la tentation. Drago transplana jusque Sainte-Mangouste. Elle devait surement être là, au chevet de son père. Il alla jusqu'au niveau deux lorsqu'il fut arrêter par un médicomage qu'il avait déja vu.

- Oh Mr, vous êtes le mari de la fille de Mr Lovegood n'est-ce-pas ?

Qu'est-ce qu'il racontait. Drago ne comprenait rien, il se trompait. Néanmoins, il voulu en savoir plus sur l'état de santé du père de Luna.

Il hocha la tête, mentant au médicomage.

- Nous avons fait des recherches pour les demandes de prêt pour la potion contre la variole du Dragon. Cette maladie est trop grave et la potion trop chère pour que les prêt ne soit acceptés.

Il n'en cru pas ses oreilles.

- Je suis désolé ...

Drago n'en revenait pas que Luna ne lui ai pas parler de cette potion. Elle savait pourtant qu'il était extrêmement riche, même plus que ça.

- Combien de temps reste-t-il à Mr Lovegood ?

- Quelques jours tout au plus.

- Commencé à préparer cette potion, je vous apporte l'argent dans la journée.

Drago transplana directement au Manoir Malfoy.

.

Il ouvrit la porte d'entrée d'un coup, faisant sursauté un elfe. La porte claqua violemment. Drago marcha rapidement jusqu'au salon où se trouvait surement sa mère. Et effectivement, sa mère était assise sur l'un des canapé, elle tenait dans sa main une tasse de thé. Elle regarda son fils, surprise.

- Drago que se...

- Je vais lui acheter la potion.

- de quoi parles-tu enfin ?

- Le père de Luna, il a la dragoncelle !

Lucius entra a son tour dans le salon, les sourcils froncés, l'air visiblement mécontent.

- Qu'est-ce que ce bruit ?

Narcissa déposa doucement la tasse sur la table basse du salon.

- Le père de Luna Lovegood à la dragoncelle.

Les sourcils de Lucius se défroncèrent.

- Il ne survivra pas sans cette foutue potion.

- Pourquoi ne l'a-t-il pas ?

- Elle coute trop cher.

Il était vrai que les Lovegood n'était pas la famille la plus riche, loin de là. Il n'était pas pauvre, ils vivaient tranquillement, sans grande extravagance.

- Bien.

C'était Lucius qui avait parlé. Narcissa fut légèrement surprise de son approbation. Son père était en mort, il se rappella qu'il était terriblement triste. Cette jeune fille semblait tenir à son père bien plus qu'il tenait au sien. Il pensa non seulement au futur de son fils, qui risquait de mourir si cette lovegood ne le laissait pas la marquer.

- Merci père.

.

Luna avait reçut un hibou de l'hopital Sainte-Mangouste, lui demandant de venir rapidement. Luna avait directement transplané, craignant le pire. Elle fut surprise de voir les médicomages lui sourire alors qu'elle se dépêchait de marcher jusque la chambre de son père, l'un deux vint même la félicité. Elle n'y comprenait rien. Lorsqu'elle arriva près de la chambre de son père, elle vit directement Drago Malfoy assis sur le banc en face.

- Drago ? Dit-t-elle en s'approchant doucement de lui, elle demandait avec les yeux ce qu'il se passait.

Il remarqua enfin sa présence et il se leva en lui souriant doucement.

.

_- J'ai l'argent pour la potion._

_Drago se trouvait dans le bureau du chef des médicomages, dès que son père lui avait donné la clé de leur coffre à Gringott's, Drago avait transplané jusque là bas, il avait pressé les gobelins. Il ne voulait pas perdre de temps. il tenait un gros sac remplit de gallions qu'il déposa sur le bureau du médicomage._

_- Parfait la potion est presque prête, nous allons pouvoir la donner à Mr Lovegood. Son état va s'améliorer alors._

_- Quand ne sera-t-il plus contagieux ?_

_- Quelques heures après avoir bu la potion._

.

Luna avait la main sur la poignée de porte. Elle ouvrit doucement celle-ci, craignant ce qu'elle verrait en entrant dans la chambre. Elle sentait un courant d'air frai, faisant voler ses cheveux blonds. La fênetre en face de la porte était grande ouverte, laissant l'air frai entrer dans la pièce. Elle tourna directement la tête vers le lit mais il était vide. Son père était assis sur un petit canapé près de la fenêtre. Il observait le ciel d'un air rêveur qu'elle avait aussi.

- Papa.

Il se rendit enfin compte de la présence de sa fille. Luna se jeta dans ses bras et pleura de soulagement.

- Oh, Luna ne pleures pas.

Elle le serrait contre elle comme si sa vie en dépendait, elle ne se rappelait pas avoir déjà été si soulagée un jour, peut être après la victoire d'Harry contre Voldemort.

Xenophilius l'obligeait a se reculer légèrement, il tenait son visage entre ses deux mains, essayant les larmes qui coulaient avec ses doigts.

- Papa, j'ai eut si peur que tu ...

le reste de la phrase se perdit dans un sanglot. Luna se calma et serra encore son père contre elle.

- Je vais bien ma Luna. Tout va bien. Ne t'inquiètes pas.

Luna se leva et s'assit sur une chaise qu'elle mit près de son père, prenant sa main dans la sienne et la serrant très fort.

- Comment est-ce que c'est possible ? Je ... tu étais dans le coma, tu était tout vert et ...

- C'est lui.

Elle l'observa en fronçant légèrement les sourcils, elle ne voyait pas ou il voulait en venir.

- Drago Malfoy.

- Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il m'a sauvé.

Xenophilius lui expliqua comment Drago avait payé la potion, comment sans lui, il serait surement mort. Il lui devait la vie. Luna ne parla plus, se contentant de serrer la mains de son père. Après un moment, elle se leva et quitta la pièce tout aussi silencieuse.

.

Drago était resté assis durant tout ce temps. Il avait fait cela pour Luna. Il ne voulait pas qu'elle soit malheureuse et il savait qu'elle l'aurait été sans son père. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un éprouvé tant d'amour pour quelqu'un d'autre. Un amour si pur.  
Finalement, la porte se rouvrit sur Luna. Elle semblait aller mieux, son visage rayonner à nouveau. Elle semblait toujours fatiguée mais ses yeux étaient brillants. Elle le chercha du regard. Drago se leva.

- Alors tu...

Il fut couper par Luna qui s'était mise sur la pointe des pieds pour pouvoir déposer sa bouche sur la sienne dans un baiser remplit de gratitude.

_Et aussi peut être d'autre chose._

_l'espoir a les yeux brillants._

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu. J'ai essayé de faire en sorte qu'il soit un peut plus long._  
_Luna était réellement triste dans ce chapitre, elle ne cesse de pleurer mais il faut comprendre que c'est la seule façon qu'elle a pour évacuer sa tristesse. Il faut aussi savoir qu'elle n'a ce genre de réaction que face a la mort de son père. Elle ne serait pas dans un état pareil pour d'autre personne._

_Oh, oui je finis encore avec une fin sadique, j'aime bien._

_Comment vont-ils réagir a la suite de ce baiser ? Qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire ? Que va-faire Xenophilius ? Est-ce que le chat aura enfin des calins ?_

_La suite au prochain chapitre ! _

_( On oublie pas une petite review, sinon j'envois le chat se charger de vous ! :P ) _


	10. Aussi collant d'un strangulot

_Bonjour tout le monde ! Désolé de l'attende pour ce chapitre, j'ai eut du mal à l'écrire, j'ai du ré-écrire certains passages plusieurs fois car je n'étais pas du tout satisfaite. J'espère que ça va, la rentrée approche à grand pas et mon examen de Sciences aussi, donc je ne promet pas de chapitre avant un moment. Je m'excuse d'avance pour les fautes d'orthographe._

_Je voulais aussi faire un petit peut de publicité pour une organisation que j'ai crée avec d'autre fan d'Harry Potter : Evy's Army. Vous pouvez nous follower sur Twitter pour plus d'informations Evys_army :)_

_Hop, réponse aux reviews_

**Réponses aux reviews  
**

**Fluffy : **Je suis vraiment contente que le chapitre t'ait plus. Il était assez important pour moi. Je n'aurais pas su laisser Xeno mourir, j'en aurais pleuré je crois ! Tu vas savoir si Lechat à eut ses câlins et si Neville dedans ! Bisous ! Et bonne lecture !

**Juls** : _Je suis contente que l'histoire te plaise. Désolé pour les fautes d'orthographe, je sais bien que ce n'est pas mon ami. Je te laisse découvrir la suite avec la réponse à ta question. Bonne lecture !_

**Maria : **_Haha tu es soulagée n'est-ce-pas ? Allez, je ne ferais pas d'autre commentaire et je te laisse lire la suite ! Gros bisous !_ **  
**

**Harry :** _Coucou, tu as bien vu les choses. Drago sait que Luna lui sera reconnaissante d'avoir payé la potion. Désolé pour le temps que j'ai pris pour poster. J'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre ! Bonne lecture._

**KitKat** :_ Pauvre chat, je sais, il manque cruellement d'amour. Haha ! Bonne lecture et merci encore._

_**Ravenclaw** : Merci beaucoup. Le voici:)_

**Kimjim :**_ Merci beaucoup, je suis contente de lire que ma fic te plait ! Bonne lecture !_

_Bonne lecture !_

**Breathe me**

**Chapitre 10 : Aussi collant qu'un strangulot**

Pour fêter l'anniversaire d'Hermione Granger, Ron avait organisé un diner chez eux. Il avait invité la famille Potter, Luna ainsi que Neville et Hannah. Rose avait fait des petits oiseaux en papier, papier qu'elle avait soigneusement colorié, que Ron avait enchanté. Ils volaient dans la salle à manger d'un côté à l'autre. L'ambiance aurait put être parfaite en ce jour de fête, tel que ça l'avait toujours été mais pour une raison qui échappait à Neville, Ron boudait, il ne cessait de lancer des regards à Luna, regards remplit de haine. Ginny ne cessait de soupirer et de murmurer à Ron d'arrêter d'agir comme un enfant. Il ne pouvait mal grès tout s'empêcher de sourire a ce tableau, c'était tellement bien d'être loin de Poudlard pour un instant. Luna ne semblait se rendre compte de rien, Neville savait que ce n'était qu'une façade et qu'elle avait tout remarquer.

Quand Luna était en voyage, ils faisaient régulièrement ce genre de repas. Neville et Hannah n'étaient pas toujours présent, à cause de Poudlard. Mais ce genre de moment était agréable, se retrouver tous ensemble.

- Et... tu vas bien sinon Luna ? Lui demanda Neville, il était assis juste à côte d'elle. Elle était restée silencieuse pendant une bonne partie de la soirée, jouant avec sa fourchette ou la couture de sa robe d'un air absent. Elle semblait préoccupée.

Elle tourna vers lui ses yeux pâles.

- Oh oui. Je vais bien. Je m'occupe beaucoup de papa pour le moment.

Ron, qui se trouvait plus loin et qui finissait de manger son repas, ricana d'un air mauvais en les observant. Luna cependant, n'y fit pas attention.

- Je suis content de l'entendre. C'était gentil de la part de Malfoy de payer les soins.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Drago avait payé pour la potion qui avait sauvé son père. Luna ne s'en plaignait pas ni le cachait. Elle lui en serait reconnaissante toute sa vie.

- On se demanderait bien pourquoi... marmonna Ron dans son coin. Il s'était arrêté de manger. Neville remarqua qu'Hermione semblait blasée. Elle avait sans douté déjà demandé à Ron d'oublier le pourquoi il en voulait à Luna. Ce pourquoi, que Neville ne connaissait pas.

Luna se tourna vers lui, elle était totalement calme comme à son habitude.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça Ronald Weasley ?

Ginny et Hermione échangèrent un regard, ça ne sentait pas bon.

- Ron, arrête. Lui demanda Hermione, a voix basse. Elle voulait éviter une autre inter cation.

- On sait tous pourquoi Malfoy à fait ça.

Neville observait la scène en silence, il ne comprenait pas ou Ro voulait en venir. Il respectait les idées de Luna, il savait qu'elle était assez grande pour prendre ses propres décisions, et aussi intelligente aussi. Hannah qui se trouvait à côté de son mari, observait également la scène, n'y comprenant absolument rien on plus.

- Il n'a pas fait ça pour ton père, loin de là. C'était juste pour t'avoir dans son lit. Et ça a fonctionné !

Les sourcils de Luna s'abaissèrent et elle observa Ron un instant d'un air perdu. Il avait craché ces mots avec tant de méchanceté. Elle savait que Ron pouvait être très drôle parfois mais qu'il pouvait aussi être très méchant et stupide. Elle était un peut triste qu'il pense ça d'elle. C'était son ami quand même. Luna allait lui rétorquer qu'elle trouvait ça triste et que c'était faux mais Ginny s'était levée, jetant un regard noir à son frère.

- Comment peux-tu dire ça Ronald Weasley !

Elle continuait de lui crier dessus, disant a quel point elle avait honte a ce moment même d'être sa soeur. Ginny était toujours là pour Luna.

- Je suis désolée pour ta fête Hermione. Dit Luna d'un ton doux en regardant celle-ci.

- Ce n'est pas ta faute Luna.

Ce fut le moment que choisi James pour revenir, couvert de marques de marqueurs sur le visage. Il souriait de toute ses dents.

- Maman j'ai gagné la bataille de marqueurs.

Alors que Ginny cessait de crier sur son frère, elle se tourna vers son fils, le regardant avec de grand yeux alors que Rose arrivait en pleurant.

- Il a fait des taches sur ma robe !

.

Hermione avait tiré Ron jusque Sainte-Mangouste, ils savaient tout deux que le père de Luna était dans un état assez grave, qu'il risquait fort de mourir. Ils savaient qu'elle aurait besoin de soutient, c'était pourquoi ils étaient allés à l'hôpital. Ils étaient tout deux montés jusqu'au 2ème étage et s'étaient dirigés jusque la chambre de monsieur Lovegood. Cependant ils ne s'attendaient absolument pas a voir Luna Lovegood le bras autour du cou de Drago Malfoy, l'embrassant à pleine bouche.

- Luna !

Il fallut quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne s'éloignent l'un de l'autre. Malfoy semblait dans un état second, il ne cessait de regarder Luna avec un regard remplit de désir. En réalité, il la regardait comme si elle était un morceau de viande, ce qui était assez étrange. Luna, avait les joues allègements rose.

-Oh Hermione, Ron ! Vous êtes là. C'est chouette de vous voir.

- Comment va ton père ?

- Merveilleusement bien !

- merveilleusement bien ? Répéta Hermione en la regardant avec de grand yeux.  
Ils ressemblaient tout les deux à des poissons. Ils ne comprenaient pas ce qu'il se passait.

- Papa est guérit !

Elle souriait d'une telle façon, elle paraissait encore plus heureuse que d'ordinaire. Elle rayonnait presque. Ron et Hermione restèrent un instant sans bouger, n'osant y croire tant c'était incroyable. Hermione se jeta dans les bras de son amie, la serrant fort contre elle. Cependant, même si Ron était heureux pour le père de Luna, l'image de son amie embrassant cette fouine de Malfoy ne cessait d'hanter son esprit.

- Comment est-ce possible ?

Hermione se recula de Luna, tournant la tête vers son mari qui venait de parler. Ron avait le visage fermé, il semblait comme en colère. Luna jeta un regard vers Drago, qui se trouvait toujours derrière elle. Il était resté droit comme i, observant simplement Luna discutant avec Hermione et Ron. En réalité, Drago tentait de garder son calme. Son veela devenait fou, maintenant qu'il avait eut ce contact avec Luna, ce baiser, il réclamait plus, il demandait plus de contact physique. Drago commençait à trembler, il ferma ses poings, tentant de ne pas se faire remarquer.

- C'est grâce à Drago. Dit Luna de sa voix rêveuse habituelle.

Elle continua son explication sur la potion miracle. Expliquant qu'elle n'avait absolument pas les moyens d'acheter celle-ci et que Drago, pour sauver son père, l'avait acheté pour elle. Elle ne manqua pas d'ajouter qu'elle lui était terriblement reconnaissante. Ron ne manqua pas l'opportunité d'être désagréable.

- On l'avait remarqué. Marmonna-t-il.

Luna ne fit même attention à ce que Ron pouvait dire, elle était si heureuse en ce moment même qu'elle se fichait de la méchanceté de Ron. Elle regardait Drago avec de grand yeux, se rendant compte qu'il tremblait légèrement, il semblait si crisper. Elle se rapprocha de lui, oubliant presque sa condition et elle murmura doucement.

- Drago, ça ne va pas ?

Hermione et Ron étaient rentrés dans la chambre de Xenophilius, voulant prendre des nouvelles du père de Luna. Après la guerre, ils s'étaient vu régulièrement, lorsque Luna faisait sa dernière année à Poudlard, ils avaient été invités au Terrier pour Noël par exemple.

Luna s'était encore rapproche de Drago, déposant doucement sa main sur l'avant bras de Drago. Il ne put retenir plus longtemps l'envie de son veela. Il se jeta presque sur elle, collant Luna contre son corps, il voulait sentir sa peau le plus possible contre la sienne. Il posa brutalement sa bouche sur la sienne. C'était l'opossé totale de leur premier baiser. Il l'embrassait presque avec violence. On aurait presque cru qu'il voulait qu'ils ne fassent plus qu'un. Luna avait les yeux grands ouvert. Elle avait presque oublié qu'il était un veela, elle n'avait plus eut de vrai problème avec lui depuis un moment. Elle avait été si préoccupée par son père, elle ne pensait plus qu'à ça. Luna posa ses mains sur son torse, essayant de l'éloigner mais il était bien plus fort qu'elle et il ne semblait pas vouloir la lâcher. Lorsqu'il manqua d'air, il en profita juste pour coller ses lèvres sur son cou.

- Drago...

Elle essaya de le repousser encore et de le résonner.  
- S'il te plait, Drago... Arrête...

Luna savait qu'il ne le faisait pas vraiment exprès mais il devenait de plus en plus entreprenant. Ils se trouvaient toujours dans le couloir de Sainte-Mangouste et elle sentait le regard de plusieurs personnes sur eux.

- Drago, arrête...

- Elle t'a dit de la laisser tranquille Malfoy.

.

Il recommençait déjà à faire moyennement beau en Angleterre, l'été commençait doucement à partir pour laisser placer à l'automne. Le vent était plutôt fort, faisant bouger les branches des arbres. L'une d'entre d'elle tapait doucement contre la vitre de la chambre d'Harry et de Ginny. Ils s'étaient habitués à ce bruit et n'y faisaient même plus attention. Ils étaient entrains de discuter de Luna. Ils avaient commencé cette discutions dans le salon mais James avait vite commencé à réclamé une histoire avant de dormir. Harry l'avait monté dans sa chambre et lui avait raconté l'une des aventures qu'il avait vécus à Poudlard.

- Tu veux que je te racontes là quelle ?

James était confortablement installé sous sa couette. Ses yeux étaient déjà un peut fermés, il semblait fatigué.

- quand tu as attrapé le vif !

Harry lui sourit, c'était son histoire préféré. Harry commença alors à raconter comment il avait été choisi pour être attrapeur et comment il avait réussit à attraper le vif d'or. Harry se leva doucement, essayant de ne pas faire de bruit et il quitta la chambre de son fils. Rejoignant Ginny dans leurs chambres.

- Il s'est endormit ?

Ginny était déjà installée dans leur lit, un livre sur le Quidditch en main. Harry hocha la tête, entrant dans la salle de bain pour se changer. Il fut assez rapidement et il rejoignit sa femme dans leurs lit, se penchant vers elle pour l'embrasser doucement.

- Tu m'expliques alors ?

Ginny ferma le livre et le déposa.

- Je discutais avec Hermione, elle était allée voir le père de Luna, avec Ron et Malfoy était là.

Harry ne comprenait pas pourquoi Luna appréciait Drago mais il connaissait assez Luna pour avoir confiance en elle.

- Ils s'embrassaient.

Il était un peut mal à l'aise quand même, il n'imaginait pas du tout Drago embrassant Luna.

- Hermionm'a dit que Luna semblait vouloir repousser Drago mais qu'il l'a tenait fermement contre lui.

Harry fronça alors les sourcils en regardant sa femme.

- Rolf est arrivé. Ca à mal tourné... Il l'a frappé.

Harry grimaça en entendant cela. Ils étaient tous au courant de la condition de Malfoy. Et il savait qu'il ne réagirait pas bien.

- Rolf va bien ?

Ginny haussa les épaules.

- Ca aurait put être pire, Avant que Malfoy ne lui fasse trop de mal, un médicomage l'avait arrêté avec un sort.

Harry soupira, Luna n'avait pas finit d'avoir des problèmes à cause de Malfoy.

.

Lechat était installé dans un des vieux canapés du salon de la maison des Lovegoods. Mal grès l'âge des canapés, ils étaient très confortable, c'est pourquoi il avait décidé de dormir dessus. Il s'étira légèrement, profitant du calme qui régnait sur la maison depuis plusieurs heures.

- Papa ? Tu veux que tu j'aide ?

Lechat reconnu directement la voix de Luna. Il se leva d'un coup, dévalant les escaliers pour rejoindre sa maitresse au rez de chaussée.

- Meow ?

Il regarda Luna avec de grand yeux, elle tenait la porte ouverte alors que son père, qui marchait très lentement rentra chez lui.

- Bonjour Lechat.

Xenophilius semblait tellement vieux en cet instant, cependant un immense sourire illuminait son visage. Il était si heureux de rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu'il fut rentrer. Luna ferma la porte derrière lui.

- Le médicomage à dit qu'il fallait que tu te reposes. Je vais te préparer un thé !

Il monta doucement l'étage, pour aller s'installer dans le canapé ou Lechat dormait plus tot. Celui-ci sauta sur Xenophilius, miaulant.

- Je suis content de te voir aussi.

Luna monta rapidement les escaliers, tenant dans ses mains un petit plateau sur lequel reposait une théière et deux tasses. Elle sourit en voyant son père câlinant son chat nu. Elle déposa le plateau sur la table basse se trouvant devant la cheminée. Elle servit une tasse de thé de Ravegourde à son père et s'en servit une après.

- Ca m'avait manqué.

- Alors imagine quand je suis rentrée après 10 ans.

Luna lui sourit doucement en y pensant.

- Tu remerciera Drago Malfoy pour moi, Luna ?

Elle hocha la tête doucement. Elle ne lui avait toujours pas parler du fait que Drago était un veela.

- Papa, Drago est un veela.

Luna ne voulait pas tourner autour du pot. Elle savait qu'il n'aurait pas mal réagit, elle connaissait assez bien son père. Il n'était pas si surpris que cela. Cela expliquait pas mal de chose en fait.

- Et tu es sa compagne n'est-ce-pas ?

Luna hocha de nouveau la tête. Elle tenait sa tasse entre ses mains mais elle ne buvait pas.

.

Une des choses que Drago appréciait au Manoir Malfoy, c'était le calme qu'il y régnait presque toujours. Il remerciait ses ancêtres d'avoir fait leurs demeures si grande. Il était assis dans la bibliothèque sur l'un des fauteuils. Il tenait son visage entre ses mains tremblantes. Il se sentait vraiment mal, il ressentait un terrible manque.

_Il était en manque de Luna Lovegood._

Il avait été surpris qu'elle l'embrasse, il ne savait pas que le fait qu'il lui offre la potion pour sauver son père lui ferait faire ça. Il se doutait qu'elle lui en serait reconnaissante. C'était l'une des raisons pour laquelle il l'avait aidé. Mais maintenant qu'elle l'avait embrassé, il voulait plus. Il n'avait pas réussit à se retenir de l'embrasser après.

Il fallait qu'il pense à autre chose, qu'il se change les idées.

Il partir alors sur le chemin de traverse, après avoir envoyé un hibou, demandant à Pansy et Blaise de le rejoindre. Il savait que ça lui ferait du bien. Il attendit Pansy et Blaise devant Fleury et Botts. Drago regarda rapidement la vitrine, voyant le livre de Luna. Il secoua la tête. Il ne devait pas penser à elle.

Pansy et Blaise ne tardèrent pas à arriver, ils allèrent dans un petit pub pour boire un verre. Ils s'installèrent sur la terrasse, profitant de la fin de l'été.

- Alors, comment ça va avec ta blonde ?

Drago marmonna, jetant un regard froid à Blaise.

- Je ne veux pas en parler.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Elle n'a pas encore craquer ? Dit Pansy avec un sourire en coin.

- La ferme Pansy.

Elle ricana doucement.

- J'ai pas envie de penser à elle d'accord ? Rajouta-t-il d'un ton quelques peut agressifs.

Blaise et Pansy se jetèrent un regard, se promettant silencieusement de lui demander plus tard ce qu'il se passait. Il était vraiment bizarre. Ils restèrent silencieux pendant un instant. Blaise regardait la rue, observant les personnes qui marchaient.

_Lovegood_

Elle était si reconnaissable avec ses longs cheveux blonds. Il reconnu également la personne qui l'accompagnait.

_Rolf Scamander._

- Dit moi... elle avait bien rompu avec Scamander n'est-ce-pas ?

Drago le regarda en fronçant les sourcils.

- Bah évidement ... Pourquoi ?

Pansy avait également remarqué Luna. D'un commun accord, ils se levèrent tout les deux déposant quelques pièces sur la table pour payer leurs boissons avant de quitter rapidement le lieu ou ils se trouvaient. Ils ne voulaient pas une autre bagarre.

.

- Rolf... mes sentiments n'ont pas changé...

Il lui avait demandé pour aller se balader. Luna ne voulait pas être méchante et avait accepté. Elle l'appréciait beaucoup mais elle n'était pas amoureuse de lui.

- Luna...

Rolf ne voulait pas laisser tomber si facile. Ce Drago Malfoy ne méritait pas une fille comme Luna. Luna était si naturelle, si parfaite dans sa façon d'être elle-même. Elle était le genre de fille qu'il aimait. Elle était la fille parfaite pour lui.

- Rolf, tu es l'un de mes meilleurs amis. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre ton amitié.

- Il ne te mérite pas.

- C'est plus compliqué que ça...

Ils marchaient sur le chemin de traverse sans un vrai but. Rolf ne cessait de se rapprocher d'elle mais Luna ne voulait pas de cette proximité.

- S'il te plait ... Je ne peux pas t'expliquer. Mais je t'assure qu'il a besoin de moi.

.

Xenophilius voyait bien que sa fille était un peut perdue avec cette situation. Il la comprenait. Il avait réfléchit et il trouvait qu'un petit week-end end loin de tout ne leur feraient pas de mal. Ils pourraient apprendre à se connaitre mieux.

- Je suis de retour Papa !

Elle sautilla joyeusement jusque son père, qui se trouvait dans la cuisine. Elle l'embrassa rapidement sur la joue.

- Luna ? J'ai une idée pour toi et Drago.

Elle s'arrêta et le regarda de ses grands yeux clairs.

- Ah oui ?

- Si vous partiez tout les deux en week-end ?

- C'est une bonne idée.

Elle sourit doucement à son père, appréciant l'idée d'être loin de Ron qui ne cessait de râler, de Rolf qui essayait toujours de reformer avec elle un couple, loin des problèmes. Elle pourrait peut être encore voir une autre facette de Drago, après tout, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meurt, ce qui voulait dire qu'ils seraient forcés de vivre ensemble jusqu'à la fin de leur vie.

- Merci Papa.

Luna l'embrassa encore une fois avant de monter rapidement les marches d'escalier pour aller dans sa chambre, elle écrit rapidement une lettre, demandant à Drago s'il voulait partir en Irlande pour un week-end end. Elle avait tellement hâte d'avoir une réponse, qu'elle n'écrit pas un roman et envoya la lettre.

Ce week-end lui ferait du bien.

* * *

_Voila, j'espère que vous avez appréciez ce chapitre ! Je n'en suis pas totalement satisfaite. Rolf ne veut pas lâcher l'affaire, apprendra-t-il le secret de Drago ? Comment va réagir Drago face à ce week-end en tête à tête avec Luna ?  
_

_Un grand grand merci pour toute les reviews ! ( Allez, encore une et c'est 60 :D )_

Gros bisous !

xx


	11. Un petit coin de paradis

_Bonjour ! Le chapitre est venu assez rapidement. J'étais inspirée, j'avais vraiment envie d'écrire. La rentrée arrive à grand pas.  
Bonne rentrée à tous.  
Je ferais un plus gros blabla en bas._

_Réponses aux reviews._

**Maria :** J'ai fait exprès de ne pas mettre plus d'informations sur le baiser. Je sais que je suis sadique ! Je ne sais s'il est plus long. J'essaye de faire de plus grand descriptions, pour que ça soit plus plaisant à lire. Merci beaucoup pour ta review ! J'espère que tu aimera ce chapitre ! Bisous

**Harry :** Merci pour ta review. Ta as raison, il est allé trop loin mais il n'en peut rien. Bonne lecture !

**Fluffy :** Merci pour ta review ! J'ai mis Neville dedans pour toi ! Il ne sera pas dans celui-là. Voila la chapitre sur le week-end end de Luna et Drago ! Bonne lecture ! Bisous !

**Breathe me**

**C**_hapitre 11 : Un petit coin de paradis._

Luna glissa sa petite main dans celle bien plus grande de Drago, elle la serra un peut avant de transplaner jusqu'une plage d'Irlande. Luna avait fermés les yeux pendant qu'ils transplanaient. Lorsqu'elle les rouvrit doucement, elle vit l'océan a perte de vue. Bien que le ciel soit gris, remplit de gros nuage, Luna se sentait bien. Beaucoup de personnes trouvaient le ciel gris déprimant. Mais il suffisait à Luna d'être en vacances pour être bien. Elle lâcha la main de Drago, s'avançant légèrement vers l'eau. Elle aurait voulu mettre ses pieds dans l'eau mais elle portait ses chaussures. Elle se contenta alors d'observer la plage. Un léger vent faisait voler ses longs cheveux blonds et sa robe verte pomme. Elle prit une grande inspiration, elle se sentait tellement bien. Elle venait souvent ici quand elle était enfant. Son grand-père du côté de sa maman avait une petite maison près de la plage.

Elle se tourna vers les dunes voyant la petite maison colorée. Elle était assez ancienne mais Luna l'aimait bien. Les murs étaient jaune clair et le toit était de couleurs vertes. C'était des couleurs assez claire mais elle restait coloré. Luna s'avança alors jusque la maison, dépassant Drago qui n'avait pas bouger depuis qu'ils avaient transplané, il s'était contenté d'observer Luna.

- C'est là bas murmura-t-elle d'une voix rêveuse.

Drago sembla se réveiller et suivit Luna jusque la maisonnette.

- Elle appartenait à mon grand-père.

Elle mit la petite clé dans la serrure avant d'ouvrir la porte qui grinça. Luna rentra dans le petit living, laissant des traces de pas dans la poussière sur le sol semblable aux empreinte de pas que l'on laisse dans la neige. Elle alluma la lumière en appuyant sur l'interrupteur. Drago ne put retenir une grimace de dégout en rentrant. Il y avait tant de poussière, de toile d'araignée. Personne n'était rentré dans cette maison depuis longtemps.

Luna sortit sa baguette de son sac avant de jeter un sort pour nettoyer le tout. La poussière, les toiles d'araignée, tout disparu. Drago fut légèrement soulagé, il ne voulait pas se salir les mains.

- Bienvenue !

Elle se tourna vers le jeune homme pour lui sourire.

.

Ils étaient allés faire des courses dans un magasin moldu. Luna lui avait expliqué que son grand-père habitait ici étant enfant. Sa mère était une sorcière tandis que son père était un moldu. Drago ne fit bien entendu aucun commentaire, préférant garder pour lui ce qu'il pouvait penser des moldus. Il avait découvert les supermarchés. Luna était très amusé de le voir si surpris face aux machines moldue. Ils étaient rentrés pour ranger toute les courses. Luna avait alors proposé d'aller sur le plage. Les nuages étaient partis, bien que certains gros et blanc faisaient les solitaires dans le ciel bleu. Luna était allée se changer pour mettre un maillot une pièce bleu avec de joli poisson multicolore en imprimé. Elle avait remit ses vêtements par dessus et avait entrainé Drago dehors.

Elle retira ses chaussures ainsi que ses vêtements, se retrouvant en maillot. Elle se mit à courir jusque l'eau. Lorsqu'elle commença a courir les pieds dans l'eau, elle éclata de rire à cause de la froideur de l'eau. Ce n'était pas si froid mais juste un peut frai.  
Drago s'était assis sur le drap que Luna avait installé dans le sable. Il l'avait regardé faire, souriant lègerement. Il la trouvait vraiment jolie.

- Drago !

Il était partit dans ses pensés, il n'arrêtait pas de penser qu'elle était vraiment mignonne comme cela. Elle n'avait pas tant changé finalement. Elle était restée fidèle à elle-même comme elle l'avait toujours été. Ses cheveux blonds étaient toujours aussi long, elle ressemblait toujours à une enfant. Ils étaient tous adulte mais elle avait garder un côté enfantin.

- Allez ! Viens ! Elle est bonne ! Enfin un peut fraiche !

Il secoua la tête de gauche à droite. Luna ne baissa pas les bras, elle sortit de l'eau, trempée avant d'attraper la main de Drago et de le tirer de toute ses forces. Il ne bougea pas, il était bien plus fort qu'elle. Après quelques minutes ou elle essaya de le faire lever, il finit par se lever de lui même, retirant ses vêtements pour se retrouver en short noir pour aller dans l'eau.

- C'est bon, j'arrive.

Luna était déjà repartie vers l'eau en sautillant. Elle alla assez loin pour que l'eau lui arrive au ventre. Lorsque Drago arriva, il ne retint pas une grimace. Elle était glacée ! Luna rit légèrement

- Tu as froid ?

- Elle est glacée ! Tu disais qu'elle était bonne !

- une fois qu'on était rentrée dedans et qu'on bougeait un peut.

Elle lâcha un petit rit avant de l'éclabousser. Drago marmonna quelque chose. Il avait vraiment trop froid.

- Ne boude pas.

Elle s'était abaissée dans l'eau qui lui arrivait aux épaules maintenant. Drago était debout, crispé par le froid.

- Allez !

Luna s'était un peut éloignée en nageant sur le dos, elle se mit a éclabousser Drago encore plus avec ses pieds. Il plissa les yeux voulant se donner un air mauvais mais Luna n'était pas dupe, elle éclata d'un rire joyeux. Lorsque Drago commença a avancer vers elle doucement, l'eau montant de plus en plus, le faisant frisonner, Luna se releva et commença a courir plus loin en riant. C'était un jeu d'enfant mais Luna semblait bien s'amuser. Drago s'était alors mit aussi à avancer rapidement, Il l'a rattrapa enfin, l'attrapant contre lui. Luna éclata de rire avant de le pousser. Elle continuait de rire, l'observant complètement mouillé.

- Tu vois elle est pas si froide.

.

- Une quoi ?

- Une fête foraine, c'est moldu.

Il aurait du s'en douter, dès que Luna avait commencé à lui parler de cette fête fore machin, il avait su qu'il n'allait pas aimer.

- il est des jeux, des sucreries, des manèges ! C'est très amusant !

Elle semblait vraiment impatiente d'y aller. Drago grogna légèrement.

- Comme tu veux...

Luna lui sourit de toute ses dents, attrapant ses affaires avant de sortir de la maisonnette par l'autre côté et de fermer tout a l'aide d'un sort. Ils étaient déjà passé par ce chemin quand ils étaient allés faire les courses. Il menait à une rue petite moldue. Le ciel commençait a s'assombrir un peut, il n'y avait pas beaucoup qui se promenait.

- Qu'est-ce que ces lumières ?

- C'est la fête foraine.

Après quelques minutes pour ils marchèrent, arrivant près de la fête foraine. C'était une petite fête foraine mais bien qu'elle le soit, Drago fut plus que surpris. Il n'avait jamais rien vu de tel.

- Oh de la barbe à papa ! Il faudra en acheter !

- De la barbe de ton papa ?

Il la regarda d'un air dégouté et surpris à la fois. Elle ne put retenir un rire.

- C'est le nom de cette sucrerie.

Elle montra la barbe à papa du doigt pour lui indiquer ce que c'était. Drago se demandait comment les moldus pouvaient manger cette chose rose.

- Mais on en mangera plus tard, tu veux qu'on commence par quoi ? La grand roue ?

Luna leva les yeux vers la grand roue, l'observant d'un air rêveur.

- Cette chose ? Je ne montrerais pas là dedans !

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne veux pas !

- Tu as le vertige ?

- Quoi ? Non !

- Alors allons y !

Luna attrapa la main de Drago, partant rapidement jusque la grande roue. Elle tirait plus Drago qu'autre chose, il n'avait pas envie d'y aller. Il n'avait pas confiance en les moldus. Luna finit par le convaincre de faire un tour. Il n'était pas enthousiasme mais il le faisait pour elle. Après cela, ils firent un tour dans le carrousel. Drago ne comprenait pas l'utilité de faire des tours sur des chevaux de bois. Luna, elle s'amusait comme une folle. Elle joua à la pèche aux canard et elle gagna une petite peluche en forme de mouton. La peluche n'était pas particulièrement jolie mais Luna était contente d'avoir gagné quelques choses. Après avoir fait quelques attractions et quelques jeux, Luna retourna près des barbe à papa.

- Attend moi, je vais en chercher une.

Avant que Drago n'ait eut le temps de répondre, Luna était partie pour acheter une barbe à papa. Elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, elle tenait la tige de la barbe à papa dans sa main droite.

- Tada !

Elle attrapa un morceau et le mit dans son bouche.

- Aller ! Goute. Tu vas adorer.

Drago fit la moue avant d'attraper un morceau à son tour et de la mettre dans sa bouche. C'était sucré et ça fondait sur la langue. C'était très bon en vérité.

- Alors ?

Elle le regarda avec de grand yeux rêveur, attendant avec impatience qu'elle lui dise. Elle se doutait qu'il aimerait mais elle voulait l'entendre de sa bouche.

- C'est bon.

Il mentait un peut. En réalité c'était très bon.

- Je te l'avais dit !

.

Une chose à laquelle Luna n'avait pas pensé quand elle avait proposé à Drago de venir en week-end end en Irlande. Il n'y avait qu'une seule chambre dans la petite maison et donc un seul lit double. Cela ne la dérangeait pas de dormir avec Drago, pas du tout même. Seulement elle savait qu'il risquait d'avoir des réactions un peut étrange. Il risquait de vouloir faire l'amour avec elle. Ses pulsions le pousseraient a faire ça.

Luna avait 28 ans mais elle n'avait encore jamais fait l'amour. Elle n'y connaissait pas grand chose. Pendant les dix années ou elle avait voyagé avec Rolf, ils s'étaient embrassé parfois mais il n'y avait jamais rien eut de plus. Il n'avait jamais essayé. Mais quand Drago l'avait embrassé à l'hôpital la dernière fois, il l'avait collé contre lui, il l'embrassait d'une façon.

Ils étaient rentrés de la fête foraine et ils étaient montés à l'étage, dans la chambre. Drago avait observé la chambre en silence.

- Drago ?

Il sortit de sa rêverie, se tournant vers Luna.

- Si on dort dans le même lit, tu ne fera rien ?

Il comprenait bien de quoi elle parlait. Il ne savait pas s'il serait capable de se contenir. Durant la journée, il avait ressentit des envies. L'envie de l'embrasser, de la toucher. Il s'était retenu, essayant de penser à autre chose. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal.

- N'est-ce-pas ?

Elle continuait de l'observer avec de grand yeux, attendant sa réponse.

- Je n'en suis pas sure.

Ils étaient en vacances et Luna n'avait pas envie de lui demander de dormir sur le canapé. C'était autant des petits vacances pour lui que pour elle.

- On peut essayer ?

Elle pencha la tête de côté, ses longs cheveux blonds pendaient sur le côté. Drago hocha la tête, il n'était pas sure que c'était une bonne idée mais il n'avait pas pu refuser. Luna lui sourit un peut, attrapant une robe de nuit aux motifs fleuris. Elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se changer tandis que Drago le faisait dans la chambre. Luna revint un peut plus tard. Drago s'était changé, il n'avait mit qu'un pantalon de pyjama. Il dormait en sous vêtement d'ordinaire mais il valait mieux qu'il se retienne cette étaient à présent tout les deux couchés dans le lit, sous les couvertures.

- Bonne nuit Drago Malfoy.

Drago se rendit compte qu'il aimait bien entendre son nom de sa bouche. D'ordinaire quand les gens l'appelaient, le nom Malfoy sonnait comme une insulte. Mais quand Luna disait son prénom et son nom. Cela sonnait d'une façon si douce, une façon qui lui était propre.

- Bonne nuit à toi aussi.

Luna lui sourit avant d'éteindre la lumière. Ils se couchèrent tout les deux. Luna s'endormit rapidement mais Drago restait tendu. Il espérait savoir se retenir face à Luna.

.

La nuit s'était déroulée sans vrai problème. Drago avait un peut mal dormit, il voulait rester maitre de ses actions. Ils s'étaient levés assez tôt. Luna avait proposé d'aller se promener dans le centre de Dublin, sur Upper O'Connell Street. Luna les avait fait transplanés près du pont O'Connell Brigde. C'était une rue moldue.

- Oh, des cartes postales.

Luna s'était approché d'une boutique vendant des souvenirs d'Irlande. Elle attrapa une carte postale.

- Ca pourrait plaire à Papa ! Regarde il y a des animaux !

Elle lui montra une carte postale. Il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire. Luna n'y fit pas attention, elle prit quelques cartes et alla payer à l'intérieur de la boutique.

Ils se promenèrent durant toute la matinée sur la rue, ils passèrent devant le Spire, une sculpture en forme d'aiguille qui mesurait au moins 100 mètres de haut, le Savoy Theatre(*), devant une librairie Eason. Elle lui proposa d'aller voir les libres que les moldus avaient.

- Regarde, des livres sur la magie !

Drago s'approcha, regardant d'un air hautain le livre que Luna tenait en main.

_Magicologie._

- N'importe quoi.

Luna s'amusait beaucoup, elle ouvrit le livre, regardant un peut de quoi il parlait.

.

_Papa,_

C'est Luna. J'espère que tu vas bien. Ici il fait beau, le ciel est parfois remplit de nuage mais il ne pleut pas. C'est déjà ça.  
L'eau est froide mais je n'ai pas put résister à l'envie d'aller dedans. Drago à bouder car elle était trop froide. Tu le connais, enfin non. Nous sommes allés a la fête foraine, c'était très amusant et j'ai fait découvrir la barbe à papa à Drago. Tu te rend compte, il n'avait encore jamais gouté ! Tu te reposes bien j'espère. Comment vas Lechat ? Il prend bien soin de toi ?  
Je t'embrasse.  
J'ai hâte de te revoir.

Luna

.

- Je me suis bien amusée. On pourra refaire ça un jour si tu veux !

Ils avaient transplanés devant la tour noire qu'est la maison de Luna. Le week-end était déjà terminé. Luna se tenait sur la première marche des escaliers menant à sa maison. Elle regardait Drago en souriant d'un air rêveur.

- J'espère que ça t'a plut aussi.

- Oui, c'était bien.

- On se revoit bientôt ?

Il hocha rapidement la tê se pencha vers lui l'embrassant sur la joue. Drago glissa l'une de ses mains dans son cou avant de l'embrasser. Il n'avait pas put retenir, il avait besoin de contact. Une partie de lui lui disait d'arrêter, de partir sur le champ tandis que l'autre lui disait de la marquer.

Luna était surprise, elle se doutait qu'il avait besoin de ça. Lorsqu'il commença a la coller contre lui, Luna se détacha de lui doucement.

- à bientôt.

Elle lui fit un léger signe de la main avant de rentrer.

_Ce n'était pas de l'amour_

.

_Rolf,  
C'est Luna, je suis en week-end en Irlande là ou habitait mon grand-père. Tu te souviens qu'on y était allé ? Le ciel est presque entièrement bleu. L'eau est froide. Mais je me sens bien ici. Nous avons visité Dublin et nous sommes allés à la fête foraine. J'espère que tout va bien pour toi.  
Je t'embrasse.  
Fait attention aux nargoles.  
Luna_

Rolf déposa la carte postale sur la table de la salle à manger. Il l'avait reçut par hibou. Qui était ce nous ? Bien qu'il s'en doutait, il ne voulait le croire. Malfoy devait cesser de s'approcher de Luna. Ce n'était pas bon pour elle.

Il se jurait d'empêcher Luna de tomber amoureuse de ce Malfoy.

_Foi de Scamander._

* * *

Avant de parler du chapitre, je tenais à parler du précédent. J'ai été un peut triste. Alors que j'avais reçut au moins 10 reviews ( ce qui n'est pas non plus énorme. Mais je suis déjà très contente ! ) pour le chapitre encore avant, je n'en ai reçut que 4 ou 5 pour celui que j'ai posté. Alors que j'ai une centaine de vue.

Je voudrais bien vous demander à vous lecteurs, laissez moi votre amis. Il est très important. Je débute dans les fanfictions, c'est ma première sérieuse. Je ne peux pas progresser si vous ne m'aidez pas en me disant ce qui ne vous plait pas ( Vous pouvez même vous plaindrez de mon orthographe, je ne me vexerais pas.)

**Donc, à toi, lecteur fantôme, qui lit ma fanfiction sans laisser ton avis. S'il te plait, laisse une review. C'est motivant et ça m'aide beaucoup. _( et puis ça prend pas longtemps. )_**

_**(*) **: Le Savoy Theatre est le cinéma ou a eut lieu des avant premières d'Harry Potter avec les acteurs. J'ai eut la chance d'aller à celui du dernier film._

Qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre ? Que pensez vous de la relation entre Luna et Drago ? Aimez vous la façon dont les personnes agissent ?

Votre avis m'est précieux !

à la prochaine fois.


End file.
